


Squad Goals?

by kurtwagnerok



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic History, Diablo lives, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Excessive Swearing, Explosions, Hospitals, I'm not a doctor, Kissing, Medical Jargon, Multi, Nearly Drowning, OT5, Polyamory, Possible Spoilers, Prison, Rick Is A Meddler, Slight Internalized Homophobia, The Joker - Freeform, Very Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtwagnerok/pseuds/kurtwagnerok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various moments in the lives of the Suicide Squad.</p><p>They make it work and coming from them that means it's pretty shitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chill Out Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Floyd sees his daughter and before the Joker busts in.

When they go back to prison they don't see each other for a long time. Like so long that Floyd has grown hair, that's saying something because he can't grow a strand for shit-he's tried oils and creams, but anyway that's besides the point. They haven't seen each other in a long time.

Croc has had some interaction but that mostly includes listening to Boomerang yell Australian obscenities at the guard (his stomach always growls when the Aussie says ankle biter), timing Floyd's punches on his bag (he's a quick hitter for someone who doesn't get up close and personal), and listening to Harley recite erotic literature with some of her own modifications of course. Other than that they haven't seen each other or talked to each other. 

Waller didn't give them time to even acknowledge the big ass elephant in the prison which is El Diablo. They didn't get the time to mourn over the man, a man who they unexpectedly became close to. Before they were thrown back into prison Harley had insisted that El Diablo wasn't dead, and that had started an argument that Floyd was happy to say he started and lead.

* * *

"He's not dead, like I ain't see a body and I know a dead body." Harley said with a glint in her eye. She had her arms crossed as she stood up to Floyd who just looked down at her with an air of annoyance. 

Floyd rolled his eyes, "Girl that's 'cause he got blown into pieces! I know you know what an explosion looks like!"

Harley smirked, "Oh yeah I do," but then she frowned, "He could still be alive, he could've gotten away when we weren't looking."

Floyd shook his head, "Nah, his ass is gone alright. Now I miss him too and I ain't got a problem admitting it just like I ain't got a problem accepting that he's dead."

"Well I do." Harley said with a humph. She looked very much like a petulant child because she couldn't understand why he wasn't seeing that El Diablo is somewhere breathing and alive.

"Look baby, I know you just lost your man and all that, and you got a hard time accepting death but El Diablo, he's dead okay. He disintegrated right in front of our eyes and you need to get that through that thick skull of yours." Floyd said.

Harley stepped back at the unnamed mention of the Joker and she glowered at Floyd. How dare he? 

"You can suck my big toe. Alright, I ain't got a hard time accepting shit. You just need to get over your killer instinct or whatever and grow a heart." She said then stuck her tongue out and walked away.

"I got heart!" He yelled.

"Say that to my blue and red butt!" She yelled.

"Where is she going?" Boomerang asked.

"She'll be back." Rick said. His arm was still wrapped tight around June. 

Floyd felt a bit of anger at that. He could accept that El Diablo was dead but that didn't mean he was happy about it. It pissed him off a bit that Rick got his girl back but they didn't get El Diablo back.

"I miss him too." Croc growled next to Floyd. His voice sharp and rough in the air, slicing through the tension that Floyd knew he created. 

"Yeah man I know, but you know he's dead right?" Floyd asked.

"You can't survive something like that." Boomerang chimed.

"Mhm, there's no way." Croc agreed.

"Well then, why can't Harley get it? Why can't she just let the man die a hero?" Floyd said, directing the question to all of them but who spoke up surprised him. 

"Death is never the end. His soul still lives on, here," Katana said, and she tapped Floyd's heart and then Croc's and finally Boomerang's. "Harley gets that."

Her accent was thick but Floyd heard her clearer than anything he's ever heard in his life and he has terrible hearing from shooting people for a living. 

* * *

After that Harley had come back but she didn't speak one word to Floyd. She was astonishingly good at playing ghe silent game. 

When they got back to the prison She got thrown into her cage, Floyd and Boomerang into their cells and Croc went back in the sewer underneath the prison, El Diablo in his metal bunker, and for a moment it was like they didn't even meet.

That was until today. Floyd was working on his bag, his fists a flying flurry. He was moving around his cell trying get a good punch because the bag was going every which way.

"Lawton, step back away from there with your hands up!" A voice yelled.

"Man, I thought I already got arrested once." Floyd joked.

"Just step back away from the door!"

"Fine fine." He held his hands up and moved towards the back wall until he was leaning against it.

The cell door unlocked with a click and it was pulled open. Six officers walked in, with guns on their back and hips and grabbed him by both arms.

"So where'sthe wheelchair this time?" He asked.

They led him into the hall and down the long corridor. He recognized it as the one they took him down when he first met the rest of the squad. 

"Yo, what's going on man?" He asked the guy at the forefront.

"Shut up." The guy said.

"I'll whoop yo' ass." Floyd said. The officers holding him tightened their grip on him. 

"You are nothing without a gun." The guy said.

"Why don't tell your dogs to let me go and you can say that again?" Floyd threatened.

The guy didn't say anything. Floyd assumed that he was the new command officer since the disappearance of the loaf guy.

They led him past a row of tables and into the courtyard. Floyd's breath got caught in his throat when he saw Harley and Boomerang cuffed next to each other, Croc was strapped down and being wheeled in just as Floyd got into the courtyard. The officers holding him let go and then put cuffs on him as well, pushing him to stand next to Croc who was staring wide-eyed ahead of him.

"What's wrong with him? What did y'all do?" Floyd asked, gesturing with his head towards Croc who began to nod off.

"He had to be sedated." 

"Well I'll be damned." Floyd said with a smirk at the sight of Rick Flag who had Dr. June in tow behind him.

"Can I get some of what Croc's rolling on?" Harley asked, "Pretty please with a human heart on top."

June flinched a bit at that and Harley grinned at the woman's discomfort.

"No. It's weapon grade sedative. More than enough to tranq a bear." Rick said.

"Ooh." Harley said.

"Does he look like a bear to you?" Floyd asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nah mate he looks like a croc." Boomerang said.

"That doesn't mean he's an animal!" Floyd argued. 

"He eats people." Harley said simply.

"They should let him eat you." Floyd said.

"Everyone wants to eat me." Harley laughed. 

"I can vouch for that." Boomerang leered at Harley.

Rick held his hand up to stop them, "Alright enough of that. I didn't bring you all out here so you could flirt with each other."

"I ain't flirting with anybody." Floyd said under his breath.

"I brought you here for a mission." Rick said.

That somewhat got their attention. They haven't been on any "missions" or suicidal journeys since their battle against Enchantress. Though they would not voice it, they were all itching to get back into the swing of fighting and causing harm (and general mischief) even if they had to play as the good guys for a while, they did not miss Waller however because that evil woman can stay in her lane.

"Are you going to tell us what it's about before we go in half-cock or are you going to leave us in the dark until one of us finds out?" Floyd asked. Rick winced, knowing he was referring to how Rick failed to initially tell them about Enchantress.

"I will. It's important that I tell you about the details of this mission. I think you'll want to know." Rick said. From his tone they could all tell it was serious.

"What's going on mate?" Boomerang asked.

"There's been sightings of a skeleton man and simultaneously there are reports of cities being set on fire." 

Harley gasped then she looked at Floyd with positively angry look, "I told you numbnuts. He is alive!"

Floyd had the decency to look abashed, but still said, "That doesn't mean anything."

"What other skeleton man do you know that sets fires?" Boomerang asked amused.

"It may not be him, but right now we're assuming it's him. You all are the only ones who can get close enough to sedate him." Rick said. 

"Or kill him." Floyd said.

Harley shot him a look, "Now I'm not against killing but if we can save him, _we will_." 

"As of now the plan is to sedate him or calm him down enough that he changes back into his human form," Rick said, "Uncuff 'em." 

The officers looked wary but still took the cuffs off. Floyd flexed his hands. Harley stretched obscenely. Boomerang just started looking around for possible escape routes.

"The crocodile too?" One officer asked.

"Yes." Rick said.

Three officers unstrapped Croc but they weren't expecting the metahuman to fall forward onto his knees. Boomerang quickly moved to grab one arm and Floyd was on the other side. Floyd dodged Croc's wild fist that had no power behind it and it seemed to take a lot of energy out of Croc who leaned against Boomerang.

"How long is this gonna last? 'Cause he can't fight like this?" Floyd asked.

"It will only last for about 30 more minutes. He took out two guards. One is missing an arm." Rick said.

"If you find the arm can I have it?" Harley asked.

"No," Rick said, leaving no room for argument, "Your stuff is over there, suit up and be ready to board the plane." Rick said.

"Meanie." Harley said.

Floyd and Boomerang helped Croc over to the big tote where all their gear was. The reptilian man was out of it but he shook his head clear so he could put on the hoodie that Harley threw at him. Floyd held his mask in his hand, the nostalgia smacking him in the face but this time there wasn't the fear that usually accompanied him when he put it on, this time he hope no one died. Boomerang had completely skipped over the boomerang blades and instead went to the pink unicorn. 

"Ain't that cute." Floyd smirked.

"Shut up mate before I crack the shits." Boomerang warned, and tucked the pink unicorn into his jacket. He flipped off Harley who was cooing at him.

When they were all suited up, Rick handed Floyd the case file which was just a manilla folder with shit ton of pictures and typed documents and at the end of every document was a signature by the lovely Amanda Waller. Floyd sneered when he saw her name.

"Does your boss want us to _just_  sedatehim?" Floyd asked.

Rick looked down and surprisingly June spoke up, "She doesn't care what happens to him. Just that he's stopped."

"So were you going to tell us that?" Floyd asked.

Rick didn't say anything and Harley pushed him, she was surprisingly strong and Rick stumbled a bit before righting himself and glaring at her.

"C'mon Ricky don't be a pussy." Harley snorted.

"Hey, leave him alone." June said.

Harley did the most dramatic fake gasp she could muster and then laughed loudly, "I must be like super crazy because I know you aren't talking to me."

"I am." June said.

"She got balls." Floyd smirked.

"No, she's lost her mind. That witch must've really taken her for ride." Harley said, "Seems fun."

June ignored that part with a shake of her head, "It isn't his fault. He has as much control over this and Ms. Waller as you do."

"She's right. Just like we can't do shit, he can't do shit." Floyd said.

"I'm not tryin' to be bailed up by that bloody woman again." Boomerang shook his head at the thought having to basically be minions for Amanda Waller again.

"No one is getting  _bailed up_. Amanda, though not without a fight, gave me full leadership because I had the most interaction with you all and El Diablo. So you're following my lead  _and_ my rules. Got it?" Rick said.

"Look man, I hate to bring up old shit," Floyd, "But you ain't gonna stick a grenade in our necks, right?"

"Yeah, that was like  _so_ not fun." Harley pouted.

Rick shook his head, "I probably shouldn't but I'm trusting you all to behave."

"We ain't a lot of ankle biters." Boomerang said.

Croc groaned from where he was leaning on the Aussie's shoulder.

"Why? Why you trustin' a bunch of criminals?" Floyd asked.

Rick shrugged, "Because I know that you all can come through if you actually care. And this is—he is—something you care about."

With that, they were all suited up and on the plane. Boomerang was the furthest on the inside and Croc was right next to him because the reptilian man didn't want to leave the Aussie's shoulder. Floyd was next to Croc and Harley was next to Floyd. She was doing the most she could to bother him, she kept poking him every second just to see if he was alive.

Rick was on the other side and June was plastered against him, still very unused to flying. The group of soldiers were on that side too, trying their very best to look at ease even when facing the comedy group that was the "Suicide Squad".

"Alright first things first. Rules." Rick stared.

**Don't leave the group.**

**Don't steal anything.** He got protests from Boomerang and Harley on that one.

 **Don't kill or maim anyone or anything unless they or it attacks you first.** Harley liked that rule the least.

 **Don't fight or threaten your teammates.** Floyd liked that rule the least.

And for Croc, 

**Please don't eat anyone.**

* * *

Somehow they managed to break every rule. Except Croc's rule, he thankfully refrained from eating anyone. Rick was beginning to regret asking for full leadership, maybe that's why Amanda gave it to him because she knew that it would be a lot of work. It was really like dealing with a group of children.

Harley was the pigtail puller and she liked to kick you when you were down, literally. As soon as they got off the plane she would not stop pestering Floyd to put on his mask, saying that it turned her on when he went on a killing spree, and the older man was no pleased with her like  _very_ not pleased. Floyd was the older kid who you could keep calm unless you started messing with him. When Harley wouldn't stop pestering him to put the mask on, Floyd was the first to break a rule. He slapped the ever-loving fuck out of Harley. The girl's head snapped to the side and for a moment Rick thought she was going to go batshit crazy, even more than she was now but she just turned her head back to Floyd, licked the blood off of her lip, and starting laughing and asking for more.

Captain Boomerang broke two rules in one sitting. They had walked past a jewelry store and the man was a bonafide con artist, he pleaded with Rick to let him take a whizz and Rick regretted letting him go because next thing you know they hard a loud alarm go off and Boomerang was running back to the group and his jacket looked suspiciously bigger.

"What did you do?" Rick asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing mate." Boomerang waved him off.

He had made Boomerang take the jewelry back but he wasn't aware that the man had stashed five diamond necklaces in with the stuffing of his pink unicorn. 

Croc had gotten hungry so he killed and maimed somebody's dog, then ate it. The owner was horrified but Harley had a blast watching the ordeal. Floyd nearly threw up the loaf that he had for lunch. Boomerang had covered his eyes the whole time, he hated to see animals in pain.

"Jesus christ! What did I say about behaving?" Rick yelled.

"Man, we ain't yo' kids." Floyd said.

"Well, you damn sure don't act like it!" Rick said.

"Ricky..." Harley called.

"What now?" Rick snapped.

"Houston we gots a problem." Harley said.

"What?" Rick turned to where she was but was startled back by the sight of the tall skeletal creature that was also on fire stomping closer to them.

"Oh shit!" Floyd yelled, when the skeletal creature held out a hand and shot a spray of fire at them. Croc had moved quickly and tackled Floyd out of the way. Harley had cartwheeled behind a nearby car and Boomerang had already ran behind the same one. Rick held June to him as they ran away, the group of troops following behind.

"Thanks man," Floyd said, patting Croc's shoulder. The reptilian man grunted in response.

The skeletal creature began setting the surrounding area on fire before breathing a breath of fire at the car Harley and Boomerang were hiding behind. They both moved quickly but not before the end of Harley pigtails caught some of the flames.

"Bloody hell, your hair is on fire!" Boomerang said.

"Shit!" Harley shook her head, hoping the wind would put out the fire and patted it down.

"Look out!" Rick yelled.

The skeletal creature had lifted a car over it's head and heaved it towards them. Harley and Boomerang jumped to opposites sides of the street, grunting when they landed.

"Rick, man how do we stop him?" Floyd yelled.

"One of you has to get in close and inject him with this!" Rick yelled over the creature's roars. He tossed a silver cylinder and Floyd caught it in his hand. Twisting the top off, revealed a sharp needle. He put it back on.

Floyd turned to Croc, "I know you got that crocodile skin, you think you can take the heat?"

"I do water not fire," Croc said and then tilted his head like he was considering it, "But it'll hurt you more than it hurts me."

Croc threw off his jacket so it wouldn't catch fire. He ran towards the creature but hesitated a bit. Did he really want to risk his life like that? He had a lot more years to live unlike a regular human, did he really want to sacrifice himself now? But he thought of the people that were currently around him, the people that in some crazy, weird, uncanny, unconventional, completely illogical way had become close to him and in some sort of a dysfunctional family. The creature in front of him was possibly another member of their family who they had thought they lost. El Diablo had sacrificed himself for them because they were his family. Well then Croc could do the same.

He lept at the skeletal creature and groaned in pain as he felt the aflame limbs grab him. The cereature wasn't too pleased that Croc had attacked him and slammed the reptilian man on the pavement before shooting a flame at him.

"Croc!" Harley yelled. Boomerang had to pull her back so she couldn't run into the fight, and that was difficult because she had the strength of a thousand men.

Croc struggled to get up and he stuck the silver cylinder into his mouth and snapped the top off to expose the needle. With a roar he lept at the creature again, this time clamping down onto its arm with his sharp teeth and bitting until he felt the bone break. The inside of his mouth burned but that didn't stop him from sticking the needle into the creature's arm.

The fire beast screeched in pain as the sedative coarsed through it. In its fury it threw Croc into a nearby building. The reptilian man crashed into a window and the glass cut his rough skin. He flew into three walls before landing on at the last one and his head knocked against the wall. He was out like a light, and blood was dripping from the top of his head into his eyes.

The creature was still screeching but they all watched as the fire beast began shrinking and compressing until...

"Holy shit." Floyd whispered.

There on the ground in all his glory and tattoos was El Diablo. The man that sacrificed himself for them. The man that called them his family.

Harley, through her shock still had the decency to yell, "I fucking told you Floyd!" and she ran to El Diablo who was unconscious.

Boomerang stood up from behind the car, "She did tell you mate." and he joined Harley at El Diablo's side.

Floyd stood up too and joined the group. Harley was stroking El Diablo's face with the back of her hand with a smile of her face.

"Wakey, wakey eggs n' bakey." She said but El Diablo didn't wake up. 

The only reason Floyd knew he wasn't dead because his chest was moving up and down, letting him know that he was breathing. 

"What about Croc?" Boomerang asked.

"Got my troops on it." Rick said. Floyd was wandering when he had joined them.

"Are you sure they can handle him?" Floyd asked.

"They got the tranq, they'll be fine." Rick assured.

"I don't care about your troops. I'm just hoping they treat my boy alright." Floyd said.

"He'll be fine but most likely injured from flying through that window." Rick said, "the plane is going to fly here. There's a medical team that's going to take good care of El Diablo and Croc."

Like hearing his name summoned him, El Diablo blinked slowly and then he said even slower with a raspy voice that hasn't met water in days, "Es usted verdadero?"

"Bro, we don't speak Spanish." Floyd said. 

El Diablo didn't reply. He turned his head into Harley's touch and reached out to grab onto Floyd's arm. He looked out to the building where he had tossed Croc. Rick's troops were carrying the reptilian man out and Croc's head was lolled to the side. El Diablo could see blood dripping from his head he sat up.

"Cocodrilo!" El Diablo cried and tried to sit up but the pain in his arm stopped him, "Mierda!"

"Ay sparky, cool down." Harley said.

El Diablo stopped struggling and closed his eyes once again. The last thing he heard was the roar of a plane overhead.


	2. Visiting Hours Are For Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gets her espresso machine, Floyd gets to see his daughter, Croc gets BET. Boomerang and El Diablo are yet to cash in on their requests.

Chato used the tip of his finger to draw the skull onto his cast. The fire shot out burning the design onto the lily white surface. Right next to it was a rose that he did yesterday. This is what he did in his spare time. Being all alone and trapped in a metal bubble, you had to be creative to entertain yourself. That was the worst part about being imprisoned. He was all alone. Just him and his thoughts, and his fire. He could come up with 1000 different ways to move his fire. He could burn as many designs into his skin until there was no more tan flesh to cover. He had his thoughts, his fire, and his body, but that wasn't enough for him. He was going loco and it was made worse by the face that no one would tell him how Croc was. He just wanted to know if he killed the man or not. If he had killed Croc, it would break him. Once again, he destroyed his family. 

He blew on his finger to put the fire out, nodded, pleased with the skull. 

It has been two days since he was in true El Diablo form. Two days since he was recovering from the sedative that Croc injected him with. Apparently, it was just water. They had flushed his system with water and it made him fizzle out. The fatigue and lethargy was beginning to get on his nerves, but Rick said it would take a while for him to heat back up and feel better. One of the side effects was the he felt really fucking cold. This was the one time that he could truly said he missed his fire, his supposed gift.

A knock on the window of his bunker pulled him away from his pity party. It was Rick Flag, and behind him like a little puppy was Enchantress. Chato never bothered to learn her real name—he was too busy fighting off her big ass evil brother and nearly dying.

"El Diablo, can we talk?" Rick asked. His voice was muffled but Chato understood him well enough.

Cocking his head, "What do you want cabrón?" 

Rick smiled, so that told Chato that he didn't take Spanish in high school, "Before we put the others back in their cells, Amanda took requests from them. She was hesitant on allowing you and Captain Boomerang one so she told me to take them instead."

"A request?" Chato asked, "What do I gotta do?"

"You don't have to do nothing. It's just payment for helping save the world and all that." Rick said.

Chato didn't like how Rick said 'save the world'. The man managed to sound so condescending about it, as if Chato didn't nearly explode. As if he didn't nearly die. Right now, what he really wants is to set the good Colonel ablaze. He did nothing but cry and whine and still managed to get out unscathed  _with_ his little girlfriend.

"I don't believe you. There's always a catch." Chato said.

"I give you my word. You tell me what you want, as long as it's not to get out of prison and I'll get it for you." Rick said.

As much as Chato disliked the man, he could tell that he was sincere. It was in his eyes and his tone. He was being serious for the most part so Chato was going to treat him like he was being serious.

"What do you want El Diablo?" Rick asked.

That was such a loaded question. Could he really answer that right now? There wasn't much he wanted but what he wanted was something that couldn't be given to him. He wanted his wife and children back. He wanted his fire to be taken away. He wanted to be free. He wanted...

"I want..." Chato started.

And Rick nodded but was a bit surprised by his request. It was odd.

* * *

 Boomerang banged on the walls, the door, stomped his feet like a child. All while yelling at the guard that was currently on watch. When they got thrown back into prison, Rick made sure that he was stripped and searched thoroughly, and they also took Pinky which held the diamond necklaces i. He got put into solitary once again. He wasn't made for solitary. He was losing his mind. He was a lively bloke and he needed interaction. 

He slammed his fists on the doors as hard as he could, "Let me out! I'm losing it mate! I got a few roos loose in the top paddock!"

Floyd was in the cell a few doors over and he could hear the Aussie, he just shook his head, "What the hell is saying?" and went back to working on his punching bag.

"It's as boring as batshit! Let me out!" Boomerang banged again but heard nothing, "Fucking hell!"

He then proceeded to kick the door and he cried out in pain as it spread up his toes.

"Shut the hell up Boomerang or you won't get your request." Rick said, as he stepped closer to the door.

Boomerang got closer to the door and waited for the window be opened to reveal Rick Flag's face, he sighed in appreciation, "I've never been more happy to see your ugly mug mate."

Rick rolled his eyes and refused to give into the Aussie's taunts, "You get a request, what do you want?"

June noticed that her boyfriend was less polite when it came to the Australian than he was with El Diablo. She would have to ask him why. It seemed to be a recurring thing in a lot of people, they really disliked Captain Boomerang especially Amanda Waller, if it was up to her Captain Boomerang wouldn't be getting anything but Rick convinced her since it was only fair since Harley got her espresso machine, Floyd gets to see his daughter, Croc gets BET, but Boomerang and El Diablo are yet to cash in on their requests.

"You mean it?" Boomerang asked with a big grin, showing off his gold tooth, "I want private jet loaded with all the jewels and cash you can fit with the coordinates back to Australia."

"Be serious, Boomerang. You're not getting out, so just tell me what you want so you spend your prison time comfortably." Rick said, getting fed up.

Boomerang smirked, "You can't blame a bloke for trying."

Rick rolled his eyes, "I'm done with you," and he made a move to close the window.

"Wait! Wait!" Boomerang held a hand out, "I want out. I can't do solitary, put me in a cage with four other fuckers but don't leave me in here. I can't do it."

Rick stared at the man hard but relented with a sigh, "I was going to let you out anyway, might as well move you," he turned to guard and said, "Open the door."

"Oh thank you mate!" Boomerang said.

The guard spoke into their walkie-talkie and with a click, the door was open. Boomerang was poised and ready to run out but was stopped by a hand on his chest. Rick moved his hand from his chest and grabbed Boomerang's forearm, turning the Aussie around and snapping cuffs on him.

"Oi, what are these for?" Boomerang asked, wiggling his hands.

"C'mon." Was all Rick said and he pulled Boomerang by his handcuffs before stopping at the fourth door they passed. Rick nodded to the guard and the guard spoke into her walkie-talkie. The door opened and Boomerang peeked around Rick to see Floyd looking just as confused as he felt.

"Alright Floyd, let's go." Rick said.

"I'm getting out." Floyd smirked.

"Ha ha, yeah right." Rick said, but June noticed that he was smiling at Floyd. June stepped up and held out the handcuffs, Floyd raised an eyebrow but still turned around and allowed her to put the cuffs on him. She lead him, while Rick led Boomerang.

* * *

 Harley was strapped down in the wheelchair, the guards weren't taking any chances with her. She was singing.

"Lollipop, oh lolli lolli!" She belted.

"Don't you ever shut the fuck up?" The guard that was pushing her in the wheelchair asked.

"Don't you ever get fucked? It's good for your health." Harley retorted. The guard didn't say anything after that. She was taken further down the hallway and they got a door. She was expecting the courtyard, not a gray room with a round table and seats set up around it. She definitely wasn't expecting to see Floyd, Boomerang, and El Diablo to be sitting in the seats.

"What's going on?" she asked, then grinned, "Is it a party? For me? You guys remembered my birthday!"

"Do _you_ even remember your birthday, you psycho, what makes you think we know it?" Floyd said.

"Where's the presents?" Harley asked, ignoring him, "And the cake? You can't have a party without fucking cake."

El Diablo chuckled lowly at her. Floyd nudged at his knee and said, "Don't encourage her or she'll never stop."

"The whole gang is here except Crocey." Boomerang said and speak of the devil, Croc was wheeled in but this time he looked a bit more alert. The reptilian man's eyes were set on El Diablo and vice versa. El Diablo felt himself relax when he didn't see any immediate damage to Croc.

Rick was behind him and he dismissed the guards that wheeled Croc, "It's fine I got it."

"Are you sure, Colonel?" One man asked, "He wasn't sedated this time."

Rick gestured to the squad, "You notice who I got around me, if he goes off then there a people here to stop him."

The guard looked hesitant but finally stepped away from Croc and exited the room. There were only two guards and they stood at the door. 

Chato was still looking at Croc and it was bothering him how the man was strapped up, "Let him down. and her too."

June didn't think he was going to do it but she had a feeling that Rick had a soft spot when it came to El Diablo (and maybe Floyd too). Rick unstrapped Croc first and the reptilian man snapped at him just to fuck around. Then Rick moved to Harley but said, "if you try anything funny, I will shoot you."

"I'd love to see you shoot." Harley smirked. Rick ignored her and unstrapped her from the chair. When he finished with the last restraint she stood up and stretch with a flair. Boomerang was eyeing her with a leer. Floyd was looking at her too but he looked bit more annoyed, though he would admit (not to her face of course) that she was attractive.

"You're here because Waller allowed you each one request. El Diablo's was that he wanted to get together with you all like a sort of supervised visit. We can allow this once a week, we can't have you getting interested in escapism." Rick said.

Harley turned to grin at El Diablo and she hugged him, "Aren't you a sweetheart!"

El Diablo didn't hug her back but he didn't try to push her off. 

Harley let go and sat down next to El Diablo then clasped her hands together, "Soo, how are you all?"

"We're in prison."

"It's shit mate."

"DJ Khaled has a lion?"

"I'm doing better now." El Diablo said.

Harley nodded, "At least someone has the ability to be in a good mood."

El Diablo looked at Croc who was sitting next to Boomerang, "Are you alright?" he asked the reptilian man.

"I'm good. I was out for two days. A _nice_ sleep." Croc said. His rough voice, rumbling throughout the room.

El Diablo nodded. He felt that he could relax now that he knew he didn't kill or permanently injure the man, "Lo siento." he said quietly.

"It's cool. We got you back, no hard feelings." Croc said.

"Yeah man. This guy had blood dripping into his eyes, and he was asking if he hurt you." Floyd said, pointing to Croc.

"You kinda snapped my arm in two." El Diablo said, holding up his cast.

Croc reached a hand out and tapped the cast, "It ain't hurt, did it?"

"I don't remember how I felt when I was in that form but it hurt like a bitch afterwards." El Diablo smirked.

"Ooh can we sign it?" Harley asked.

El Diablo shrugged, "If you got a marker."

"Oi Ricky, get us a marker, will ya'?" Boomerang said.

Rick told the guard to go get sharpie.

"Y'know, Floyd thought you were dead." Harley said.

"Man, it wasn't even like that." Floyd said.

El Diablo shrugged, "I thought i was dead too."

"Yeah mate, how did you get out of that? We didn't see a body." Boomerang asked.

Holding his hand out, El Diablo held out his hand palm up and produced a man that looked very much like himself, "I'm fire inside and out," the fire man in his hand then turned into a full on flame, "The explosion nearly killed my but I transformed from the El Diablo form into just pure fire, I faded out because of the oxygen that's why you didn't see me. Because for a moment I had no control of myself, El Diablo took over and that's why I was running around fucking shit up."

He closed his hand, the fire disappearing.

"Can you do that now, like turn into fire?" Harley asked.

"I could but I would just turn back into my El Diablo form, and I don't think we want that again." 

Floyd snorted, "You can say that again."

The guard came back and handed the marker to Harley. She took the top off and ooh at the red color, she pulled El Diablo's arm to her and went to write something but then stopped.

"I'm just now noticing that I don't know any of your names. Except Floyd." Harley said.

"I just think you as Crazy, Crocey, the bloke with the gun, and the fire bloke." Boomerang shrugged.

"I just think of you as a thief." Floyd cut his eyes at Boomerang who grinned, showing off that gold tooth that he most likely stole.

"My name is Waylon Jones." Croc said.

"You seem more like a Brock." Harley said.

"Don't call me that." Croc growled.

"Chato Santana." El Diablo said.

"Say Santana again." Harley said with smirk.

"Santana." El Diablo said, confused at her command.

"So hot, no pun intended." Harley moaned.

El Diablo winked at her, "You know what they say about Latin lovers." 

Harley fake fainted.

Floyd rolled his eyes at their flirting and looked at Boomerang, "What about you? Your name Koala Shrimp On The Barbie Kangaroo?"

Boomerang sneered, "It's George Harkness. Or for some people, Digger."

"Digger?" Croc asked.

"Don't ask mate." Boomerang said.

After exchanging names, Harley started writing on El Diablo's cast. It felt weird now that they could put a real name to each other, one that was given to hide their identities or given to them to describe their MO. Croc wants to be called Waylon, he wants to feel like for a moment that he wasn't just a cannabilistic animal, he wanted to feel like a man. El Diablo wanted get away from the evil name the streets and the gangs had appointed to him. Boomerang didn't really care, that's just what they (ASIS, the Feds, fucking Green Arrow) called him because of obvious reasons. Floyd wanted to be Floyd, a father and a man who killed because he had to not because he had to. Harley, well, she kept her name because in a way she could hold onto that sane part, she could onto Harleen Quinzel and for a moment when someone said her name she could remember what it was like to be normal.

They all passed the marker around when they finished signing it.

Harley wrote in skinny cursive 'Stay golden girl + nice tats bro'.

Floyd wrote 'I'm glad you didn't die'.

Croc drew a cute crocodile in 40 seconds.

Boomerang drew a shitty looking boomerang that looked like a banana and wrote 'We'll always come back to you'.

Looking at his cast, El Diablo could do nothing but shake his head with a smile, "Y'all are fucking corny."

"Ay, mine wasn't corny." Floyd protested.

"Still fucking stupid. You could've said I missed you, something more heartfelt." El DIablo said.

"It's insinuated." Floyd said.

Harley pressed a kiss to El Diablo's forehead, "He missed ya' a whole lots, we all did."

"Yeah." Croc said.

"Eh..." Boomerang said and Harley kicked his knee, "Bloody sheila!"

"You missed him, right?" Harley pressed with a fiery glare.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed him." Boomerang said and El Diablo patted his shoulder.

"Alright, you got two more minutes, wrap it up." Rick said.

They all stood up and Croc moved around the round table to embrace El Diablo, he picked the man up and swung him side to side.

"Group hug!" Harley yelled and wrapped her arm around them when Croc put El Diablo down. Boomerang didn't want to feel left out so he joined, pressing himself up against Harley and El Diablo.

"C'mon Floyd, you just gonna sit there like bitch?" El Diablo taunted from his cocoon of criminals.

Floyd hesitated but then got up mumbling, "I ain't no bitch." and he wrapped his arms around them.

Rick watched them and he couldn't help the smile that slipped on his face. They were all fucking weird if he had to say so himself but they were charming in a way. When Amanda gathered this team he's betting that she wasn't expecting to form a bond and become a sort of fucked up family. Rick can honestly say that he never expected this outcome.

* * *

Back in his metal bunker, Chato traced his teammates' signatures on his cast and allowed himself to smile a little. He liked them all. He liked them a lot.

Rick had moved Floyd and George into a cell together, right outside of Harley's room. Chato felt a little bad for Croc since the man was all alone down there in the sewers but he knew Amanda Waller would never feel comfortable putting the man anywhere else, not to mention Croc felt more in his element down there. 

Opening his palm, he allowed the fire to play and take shape. It formed a man, and then it formed a man surrounded by a group of people he cared about that cared about him too.


	3. Mi Daughter Es Su Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floyd shouldn't be this comfortable with a bunch of dangerous criminals around his daughter, but Zoe seems to like them more than he does (and he hates them).

Rick doesn't mind the visits between the squad as per request of El Diablo. The visits are usually harmless and surprisingly normal. There are no fights unless you count one of Floyd and Harley's spats or if you count Boomerang is threatening Rick. No attempts at escaping, except for when Boomerang had to go to the bathroom and nearly pissed right on the floor. In a way, Rick thinks it's extremely endearing to watch how they treat each other. It's almost like watching a normal family member visit a prisoner, but they're all prisoners and he's sure none of them are related.

It usually goes like this,

They all sit down and fret over Croc because the reptilian man is rolled in and strapped up, they get pretty pissed at Rick over that even though Harley is strapped too but that maybe because they want her strapped up and El Diablo is the only one who unstraps her. They then ask each other how their days is going, they give a range of answers from depressing, creepy, and cynical. They  _always_ ask how Zoe is doing and Floyd will proudly read her most recent letter out loud. The visit usually ends with one of them telling an insanely outrageous and entertaining story.

* * *

 "So my puddin was a bit confused, and I didn't blame him y'know—love is confusing. So he sent me off in a rocket." Harley said nonchalantly and for added effect she shrugged.

"What the fuck?" El Diablo said in disbelief.

Floyd shook his head, "That's one fucked up relationship H."

"That must've made for a fun time when you buried the bishop." Boomerang said with a chuckle.

"What?" Croc said to Boomerang.

"Hanky panky mate." Boomerang explained. Croc stared at him and if he had eyebrows he might've been raising one.

"What happened after?" El Diablo asked Harley.

Harley smiled while she looked into the distance, "I landed in Robinson Park, you never notice how lovely it is until you crash land there in a rocket and break a coupla bones."

"Where she looking?" Boomerang asked.

"How you alive?" Croc asked incredulously.

"Oh!" Harley suddenly brightened, "So I was found by this super hot plant lady and at first she was gonna kill me but I didn't really care whether I died or not. I mean you won't be the same after the love of your life— _my life_ sends you off in a rocket. Red didn't get it though, she's an independent so she told me to plead my cases—help her understand why I didn't care about dying. I told her and she decided to save me." Harley smiled at the thought of her best friend.

"So how'd you end up back with the Joker?" Floyd asked.

"Oh it's exciting!" Harley said.

"Isn't it always with you?" Floyd said.

"Oh yeah doll," Harley agreed, "So Red injected me with this anti-toxin that increased my strength and agility. She wanted us to go after Mr. J _and_  the Batman. We were a great team, y'know."

"That explains why you got the strength of a rhino." Boomerang said.

Harley laughed and slapped Boomerang on his back, launching him forward, "But yeah, we worked together. We had a few great capers. But I needed to get to my Puddin faster, I was out for blood—his blood so I decided I had to get some more help. So I worked with the Batman-, 

"You crazy hoe!" Floyd shot out of his seat, "You worked with _Batman_?" he said the vigilante's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

El Diablo pulled him back down so he was sitting next to him again.

"It ain't even like that, so pull your panties outta your ass," Harley said, "I was planning on killing Mr. J and then pulling one over the Bat. He took out Puddin's baddies and I went after Puddin myself, but I never got the chance to kill the bat."

"Why? Did you become besties with the Dark Knight?" Floyd asked with a sneer.

"Ugh no," Harley fake gagged, "When I got to the top of the building to do the deed, Mr. J..."

"He won't there?" Croc asked.

"Oh no he was there," Harley assured, "It was just that when I got to him—before I could do the deed, h-he apologized." she said with a grin but then she noticed her teammates and friends looking at her weirdly, "What?"

"You forgave him?" El Diablo said in disbelief.

"I woulda ate him." Croc said.

"You are a psycho." Floyd said.

"Is this an American thing?" Boomerang asked.

Floyd shook his head, "Nah, it's a Harley thing."

* * *

"You were a wrestler?" Harley asked, she looked really excited at Croc's revelation. 

Croc nodded, pleased with her interest, "Not just any wrestler though. I wrestled alligators." 

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to wrestle crocodiles?" Floyd asked.

"Most can't tell the difference." Croc shrugged.

"Can you?" El Diablo asked.

"Oh yeah. You can tell your brothers apart from a look-a-like." Croc said, "It didn't matter though. Whatever they threw in there with me would get broken anyway. I broke their backs with my bare hands."

"Shit." was all El Diablo said.

"Yeah...I liked it too. The attention, the power it gave me. The only thing I didn't like was when it was over, they would lock me in a cage like I was part of the freakshow. Like I was a freak."

"I mean you kinda are." Boomerang said and Harley elbowed him in the throat, which had the Aussie coughing and spluttering.

"Yeah I am," Croc sighed, "But then I got smart. I had the strength, the hate—why shouldn't I use it to get what I want?"

"Crime is always the best way to go mate." Boomerang said.

"Says the one in prison." Floyd retorted.

"Crime _was_ the best way to go, for me at least. There's no hope for me, except to look like a monster and act like one. They called me Killer Croc because I'm a killer, because I was unstoppable but I knew that one day—one day they would call me King." 

"And did they?" El Diablo asked.

Croc laughed loudly, "No. I thought I was the shit, I got cocky. I wanted _everyone_ to know how strong I was, I wanted to control underground Gotham. I wanted to be infamous but I had to make sure everyone knew. I was in good with the mob up in Tampa and I wanted to use that to get more power, but I still had to deal with some...personal loose ends. So I get a gang together—fucking idiots—in Gotham to watch out while I do that. And I went back to Florida."

"What'd you have to do? Kill somebody?" Harley asked with a wild-eyed look.

Croc smiled, "Heh, yeah. The fucker deserved it. Cus' when I was younger, it was hell, I was always getting shit. My life _was_ shit. My mom died when she had me, and my father gave me up cus' he thought it was my fault. I was alone, then everyone just wanted to fuck with me. Beat me up. I ain't realize my strength at the time, I ain't want to hurt anybody."

"That didn't last, huh?" Floyd said, rhetorically of course.

"Yeah. I was in and out of juvie, stealing and shit, just to live. Fighting. Just to live. One day, this officer, the deputy I think. He hated me, I never did nothing to him. He beat me, with his nightstick. Kicked me. Just because I was a monster to him. I was only ten too. What kind of man brutally beats a ten year old? I couldn't move, everything hurt. Blood was in my eyes, he broke my ribs. Knocked out a few of my teeth too. But..."

They were all looking at him. Croc wanted to lash out and tell them to stop staring at him like he was in a freakshow, like he was a monster, but then he noticed that it wasn't even pity in their eyes much less fear. Harley and El Diablo both looked extremely pissed. Floyd was shaking his head, upset at the idea of a man hurting a ten year old. Boomerang looked uncomfortable and tense.

"When I left my gang in Gotham, I went back to Florida to kill him. I hurt him like he hurt me." Croc said. Harley had leaned over and rubbed a finger down his face, wiping the tear off his rough skin. Croc didn't even notice that he had started crying.

"The worst part was that when I came back to Gotham. My gang. They betrayed me, abandoned me like my fucking father. They joined up with that zombie Grundy. He killed them all cus' he couldn't control his anger but I did. I controlled mine, I didn't want to hurt them. I understood them. Everyone leaves me so why should I get mad at them for doing what everybody else does?"

El Diablo put a hand on Croc's neck and pulled him into a hug, "We ain't gonna leave you, man."

Harley nodded, "Yeah. They all got what they deserved."

"Yeah mate," Boomerang agreed, "We're not a bunch of pussies like your gang."

Floyd cracked his knuckles, "It's sick how they treated you. We aren't going to do you like that."

* * *

Rick would always try his best not to listen in but it was different to hear these stories from them. They could all be so human sometimes. They even had their own set of morals and ethics, no matter how screwed they actually were. It was amazing to see how they interacted with one another. They all treated each other like they were human.

Currently they were coming in for this week's visit. Croc, Harley, and El Diablo were already sitting at the table. Floyd and Boomerang walked in together (with the guards behind them) but Floyd was wearing a leather jacket, a blue button up, jeans, and brown Stacy Adams and he even had a fedora on.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Harley asked.

"I got a visit with my daughter today, sorry I can't sit here and listen to y'all yap." Floyd said.

"Can we go? I always wanted to meet Zoe." Harley asked.

"Hell no!" Floyd said, "I'm not gonna have your crazy ass around my daughter."

"But-" Harley started but El Diablo put a hand on her arm.

"This is his daughter. Let him have his time with her." El Diablo said, thinking of his own children who had died at his hands. If they were alive he would want to spend every moment he could with them.

"Tell the little ankle biter her Uncle Digger says hey." Boomerang said sitting down.

Floyd nodded and walked back out but then stopped. Zoe has been asking about the squad in her letters, since his last visit when he told her about them.

* * *

"You look happier daddy." Zoe said.

"Huh?" Floyd looked away from her homework and at her, "Whatchu mean?"

"I mean you always look happy to see me but this time you look extra happy." Zoe explained.

"It's just 'cause I missed you a lot." He pulled her into his side and kissed her head.

"I missed you too, but you do know that you can tell me what's making you happy. Is it a lady?" Zoe asked.

"I'm in prison, hun." Floyd said with a laugh.

"A guy?" Zoe asked innocently.

"Zo!"

"I don't judge, as long as you're happy." She giggled.

"I-it's not like that," Floyd sighed, "They're kind of my friends, I guess. We meet up and just hang."

"What are they like?" Zoe asked.

"Well..." Floyd racked his brain on how to describe a group of criminals to his daughter, and she just looked at him expectantly, "There's Chato. Good guy, real good guy. He's been through a lot of stuff. Hard to beleive he's in prison just like me. He nearly died for me—us."

"Really?" Zoe asked wide-eyed.

"Yep. And then there's Waylon or Croc. He looks like an actual crocodile."

"No way!" Zoe said in disbelief.

"Yeah way!" Floyd chucked, "He's funny. A little rough around the edges. Kinda cannibalistic but he can be a good guy too. Him and Chato are pretty close, don't know how or why. Then there's George, he's Australian and he has a potty mouth. Dude is a kleptomaniac, remember what that means?" He asked Zoe.

"He likes to steal?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. He's my roomie. He's loud too, and he doesn't stop talking." Floyd rolled his eyes.

"You don't stop talking either." Zoe said.

"Girl, you betta watch yourself." He said.

"Just kidding." She laughed.

"And then there's Harley. Crazy as I don't know what. She hears voices and she's in love with this dude who might even be crazier than her. But she really cares about all of us."

"I thought you said there wasn't a lady?" Zoe said, looking peeved that her father lied to her.

"The way she acts—there's nothing lady-like about her."

* * *

Floyd debated on whether he should let them meet Zoe. She was always asking about them in her letters, she even drew pictures for them but Floyd hid them because he didn't want the squad getting the idea that there was a chance that they'd actually meet her. She's his baby, he couldn't endanger her like that. However, Floyd may be going crazy from hanging out with the squad for so long but he doesn't think they actually would hurt her.

El Diablo has had children and he seems like the type to be good with them. If anything he would keep the others from hurting or corrupting Zoe. He wanted Harley and Croc far away from his daughter, mostly Harley.

"If it's okay with Rick, then I guess y'all can tag along." Floyd said quietly, hoping that nobody heard him, but his hope wasn't enough because Harley jumped up and hugged Floyd.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Harley said.

El Diablo shook his head, "Man, you ain't gotta do that. You should spend time with your little girl, we don't want to take that from you."

Floyd waved him off, "It's cool, she's actually been asking about y'all."

"About us?" Boomerang asked, pointing to himself.

"You tryna give her nightmares?" Croc asked.

"Look, do y'all wanna come or not?" Floyd asked, leaving no room for arguments.

El Diablo shrugged and stood up, Croc right behind him. They followed Floyd and Harley out of them room.

Boomerang looked at them and sighed, "Fuck it."

* * *

Floyd looked behind him at his teammates. Harley was grinning, Croc looked really hungry, Boomerang was using his pinky to pick at his teeth, and El Diablo looked very uncomfortable but that might be because one of the guards was standing very close to him. Before he could regret decided letting them tag along Floyd knocked on the door three times. He heard footsteps.

"Who is it?" 

Floyd smiled when he heard his daughter's voice, she wasn't tall enough to see through the peephole yet.

"It's your dad open the door." Floyd yelled out. He then heard the lock click on the door as she opened it.

Zoe was holding a wooden baseball and she put it down as soon as she saw her dad's face, she hugged him tight and Floyd picked her up and kissed the top of head.

"Daddy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too." 

Floyd put her down and moved inside the apartment.

Zoe pointed to Harley, Boomerang, Croc, and El Diablo, "Who are they?"

Floyd gestured that they could come inside and then he closed the door on the guards, except for Rick who was standing where he usually did by the coat rack near the door.

"Hey Zoe." Rick said, smiling at the little girl.

"Hi, Mr. Rick." Zoe smiled back, happy to see a familiar face.

Floyd looked around the house and sneered when he saw the mess, "Where's your momma?"

Zoe shrugged, "I just got home a while ago, she's been out since last night."

"What?" Floyd yelled and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the headache, he attempted to get his temper under control, "She ain't call or nothing?"

Zoe shook her head, "She just left some money, twenty dollars."

Floyd paced and the groaned. He was pissed. He really wished he wasn't in prison. He just wanted to take his daughter away from all of this, far away from her mother who did nothing but run around and fuck everything that moved.

"Who are they?" Zoe asked again.

Harley walked forward, holding her hand out and grinning when the little girl took it, "I'm Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya'"

"Oh, you're my daddy's lady friend." Zoe smiled, recognizing the name, "So that means you're Waylon, George, and Chato. I'm Zoe, my daddy talks a lot about you."

Floyd his face behind his hands, "Zo..."

"Oh really?" Harley said then she stepped up to Floyd, "We're real close."

"C'mon now." Floyd pushed Harley away.

"So you're my daddy's girlfriend, which one of you is his boyfriend?" Zoe asked.

"Zo!" Floyd looked at his daughter like she told him she was getting married.

Harley, Croc, and Boomerang looked at El Diablo questioningly.

El Diablo stepped back, "What y'all looking at me for?"

Floyd waved his hands, "I don't have a girlfriend _or_ a boyfriend, they're just my friends. Okay?" he looked at his daughter who just giggled.

"Okay, if you say so." Zoe then sat down, "Can you help me with my homework?"

"Ooh whatcha learning?" Harley asked, "I'm real good at English."

"I couldn't tell." Boomerang smirked at Harley but flinched when she raised a hand at him.

"I can help with biology." Croc said.

Floyd looked at his daughter to see if she was scared but she looked as if it was any regular time with her dad. Floyd shouldn't be this comfortable with a bunch of dangerous criminals around his daughter, but Zoe seems to like them more than he does (and he hates them).

"It's Spanish," Zoe said with a dejected look, "Everything else is super easy but I have a b in Spanish and I might lose my spot on the honor roll."

"Because of a b?" Floyd asked.

"Yeah daddy, b's aren't good." Zoe said.

"Better than anything I ever got." Croc said.

"Ay, Chato you the only one in here that knows Spanish, you mind helping?" Floyd asked. El Diablo was hanging around the front door near Rick and he looked surprised at hearing his voice be called, he was going to decline but then he looked at Zoe.

Zoe reminded El Diablo of his baby girl. She was bright, and she took to Spanish better than her brother did but then again she was born in Mexico unlike LA like his wife and son. El Diablo went and sat down next to Zoe. Floyd smiled at him.

"I don't mind." El Diablo said.

Floyd left the two to clean up the house. Harley and Boomerang were behind El Diablo giving ignorant answers that made Zoe laugh but she would always focus back on El Diablo who talked slow and explained conjugations and different types of words. Zoe took to them easily and asked a lot of questions to clarify but El Diablo didn't mind.

"So that's an irregular verb too?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. Basically all the real important words are irregular, I don't know why. I guess it's to make it harder for non-native speakers but once you know that if it's a commonly used word then it's irregular." El Diablo said.

"Like hacer?" Zoe asked.

"You got it baby." El Diablo smiled.

"How do you say I want to steal your car?" Harley asked.

"Tú eres una psicópata." El Diablo smirked and Zoe laughed understanding what he really said.

"Okay okay cool, 'cause this guy outside had this really nice Cadillac." Harley started.

Zoe looked around and noticed her dad was busy cooking then she looked back at the squad. Boomerang and Harley were discussing plans to steal the car that they saw outside. Croc had moved into the seat next to El Diablo and she noticed that he was leaning onto El Diablo who acted like he didn't notice.

"Thanks for making my daddy happy." Zoe said, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at her, "He doesn't like to talk about his feelings but I can tell he really cares about you all and you make him happier. He has always been depressed. At first because of his brother and then because of my brother-"

"He got a son?" Croc asked.

"He was killed." Zoe said, "he doesn't like to talk about him."

"What about Floyd's brother, what happened to him?" Boomerang asked.

"I don't know. He never told me but it was something bad. My mom told me that my daddy wants to die."

They were all silent.

"So thank you for making him happier even if you're not with him like _that._ I'm glad he has someone to watch over him." Zoe said.

"You also make him happy too kid. You should see his face when he gets those letters of yours, it's real cute. He won't stop talking and showing me pictures of you. You're his pride and joy. That's what keeps him alive." Boomerang said.

"That's like the nicest thing you've ever said." Harley smiled and kissed the Aussie's cheek.

"We'll always watch over him." Croc said. They all nodded.

Zoe smiled.

"You remind me of my little girl," El Diablo said, "My bebita was real smart. She didn't like Dora 'cause she said she always knew what was gonna happen. Her and my son, man they were my life. God's gift to give me something after the Devil's gift. You're dad is lucky to have you. You make him a good man."

Zoe smiled bigger and hugged El Diablo. 

Harley feeling left out joined in.

"My dad said you were a good man too." Zoe whispered to El Diablo. 

Floyd turned away from the stove when the spaghetti was finished and he took in the display. Harley hugging his daughter who was hugging El Diablo. Floyd looked at Rick who just shrugged.

"I turn away for one second, and y'all start the hug fest." Floyd joked.

Harley pulled away, "Why were you keeping such a peach away from us?"

"'Cause you're crazy." Floyd said like it explained everything.

"True." 

They all ate the spaghetti and after what Zoe told them no one had the heart to tell Floyd that his spaghetti was shit, except Zoe.

"Daddy, you can't cook." Zoe said.

"Finally! Someone said it. I thought I was going to have to eat all of this." Boomerang said.

"Sorry my skills aren't up to par kid." Floyd laughed.

Harley took up all their bowls, "Don't worry I can fix this. I used to cook for my puddin all the time."

"Puddin?" Zoe asked her dad.

"Don't ask." Floyd said.

Harley was throwing in spices with way more flair than necessary, and mixing it with a dance. Boomerang was eyeing her backside but stopped when he saw Zoe looking at him knowingly. When Harley finished, she brought back the bowls and set them all down.

"Hopefully this is better than that shit Floyd made." Harley said.

"Ay watch your mouth." Floyd said.

"It's okay, daddy, mom cusses all the time." Zoe said.

"I'm gon' have to talk to her about that. She can't be acting a fool around you." Floyd said.

They all ate the spaghetti and it was way better than whatever it was Floyd tried to feed them. He smiled as he looked at his daughter socialize with the group of criminals that he was kinda happy to call his teammates and friends. They were screwed but they were still his family, and he could fully accept that now that he knew his daughter accepted them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories that Harley and Croc tell are completely canon, if you want to know what comic/episode then let me know. Also what Zoe says about Floyd's brother and son is canon too.
> 
> Also who wants to see this take a relationship/poly-amorous route or should I keep it strictly platonic/familial?


	4. The Jokes On Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. J doesn't like Harley's friends as much as she does.

It was a quiet and uneventful day at Belle Reve. Floyd was going to work on his punching bag while Boomerang watched him with mild interest but was mostly focused on combing back his curly tuft of hair. Croc was watching Being Mary Jane while munching on a sewer rat. El Diablo was in his bunker sitting criss cross applesauce and watching the occasional guard that walked past. Harley was brewing some coffee on her espresso machine while reading Between The Sheets by Molly O'Keefe, she got June to give it to her the last time the mousy woman was at the prison.

All was quiet and as peaceful as a bunch of dangerous criminals could possibly get. It was so quiet that the only thing you could hear was Floyd's punches resound through the halls, but that didn't last long.

Harley stood up when she heard the beeps coming from her espresso machine signaling that it was almost finished. She walked over to pick up the white cup but before her hand even touched the handle there was a loud explosion and smoke filled the room from the left. She ducked down when she heard the gunshots.

"My coffee!" Harley yelled and took the drink and held it close to her, and turned around and growled when she saw the guard that were rushing towards her cage. She was about to go bananas on them for interrupting her 'me time' with their bullshit but then she noticed something was off. Why would they need a construction grade wood saw to get her out when they could just use the key?

"Hostile takeover?" Harley asked the voices in her head.

Sparks flew as the saw cut into the bars and then it cut off. One of the guards came forward and kicked open the door.

"Fuck off, I got coffee and I ain't afraid to use it!" Harley held up the cup, "It's hot!" The guard just came walking towards her and that's when she noticed the name on the guard's uniform, however when the guard took his mask off she wasn't expecting to see a familiar powdered face and red lips. She felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes, and here she had no faith and thought her Puddin was dead and gone, but here he was—saving her.

"Puddin!" she threw the coffee down, ran towards him and they embraced.

"Now now, did you miss me?" Joker grinned and kissed her. Oh, how she missed their kisses. He always kissed with so much fire, so much passion and craziness. She could fall in love with him all over again just from one little peck. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"We gotta get going doll because I have no interest in getting captured, y'know what I'm saying. I rather live _free._ " Joke said, dragging out the word and he turned around and laughed at nothing.

"I'm down with that." Harley smirked. 

They walked out of her cage and just for good measure she kicked one of the bars and ignored that it made her foot hurt like all hell.

"This ain't nothing with out a bang, right," Joker laughed hard, "So we're going to blow this place sky high!"

Harley almost laughed with him but then fear shot through her, a fear that's she didn't even think she was capable of feeling anymore. 

"We can't." Harley said, grabbing Joker's arm.

Joker laughed once more but then noticed that she wasn't laughing along with him. His expression took a dark turn, "We can do anything baby, we're unstoppable. We're above the men that caged you up like an animal, we're gods, we have the power, understand."

Harley agreed but that change the fear that surged through her body, "I know but we can't blow it up because there are some people here that I really like and I don't want them to die."

Joker scrutinized her, he stepped back and took in her whole appearance, he smelled her hair, he used his pointer finger to wipe at her face then he gasped, "What has happened to you? You don't _like_ anyone."

"No, I do sir!" Harley tried to convince him, "They're my friends."

"Friends?" Joker said the word like he's never heard it before, " _You_ don't like anyone, you _love_. And when you love, you love with everything you _got_. Your heart, your mind, your soul. Like you love me, right?"

"Yes."

"Like you worship me?"

"Yes."

"Like I'm your entire world, correct?"

Harley nodded.

"Wrong!" Joker took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, "You love them too?"

"No I don't. I only love you. I would die for you, I would live for you!" Harley tried to shake her head but his grip was too tight.

"No no no no no no!" Joker repeated, "You have lived for them? Haven't you?"

"No Puddin-"

"Haven't  _you_?" Joker hissed.

Harley said nothing, just looked down at her pink slippers.

Joker paced in front her. Angry, hurt—yeah he was hurt, but why. Why? Why? Why was he so hurt? He looked at her, at the woman who has been by his side loyally since that day in Arkham Asylum when he had asked her for a machine gun. He knew why.

He wanted her all to himself, every piece of her. He wanted all of her love, all of her heart, all of her mind and her soul. She was his and no one else's. Harley Quinn was his to have and to hold. She was his everything and he wanted to be her's.

"Blow it up!" Joker yelled with a grim smile and he took Harley by her arm and pulled her out through the way he came. 

"Mr. J please, please don't kill 'em." Harley implored.

"La la la la." Joker blocked her out, and ignored everything that came out of her mouth.

"Please don't do this Puddin, they'll work for you. You'll have the best of the best in your pocket." Harley plead.

"La la la la." Joker said.

"Don't do this." Harley said quietly. That was the last thing she said before she heard the explosion go off, louder than the one before. It made her ears ring and Joker sped up so they could get away from the explosion's range. He looked at her and laughed when he saw the tears slip down her cheeks. She was so lovely, and now she was all his.

* * *

Chat knew something was wrong, he could feel it. His bunker shook and he held onto the sides. He could sense the fire, the smoke, he could sense it. Something was really really wrong. Crawling closer to the tiny window he looked out and didn't see anything but that didn't last long because...

"Oh mierda!" he yelled when he saw the explosion flow through the courtyard of Belle Reve. It was huge and it destroyed everything in it's path. Soon it hit his bunker and he could see nothing but fire and smoke. He could survive this, maybe, but his friends. Boomerang, Harley, Floyd, and Croc were all in danger. He had to get out. 

"Ay! Somebody, unlock this thing!" he yelled and tried to kick at the door, but to no avail the thing didn't budge. He had to sit there and just hope with all his heart that his friends were safe. He just had to hope, because without them....he would truly be alone.

"Fuck!"

* * *

 

"You hear that mate?" Boomerang said, putting down his comb and moving closer to the door of the cell to see if he could hear more.

Floyd stop punching the bag, "Yeah, sounded like explosion."

"Fucking hell..." Boomerang started banging on the door, "Let us out!"

The guard on the other side heard the noise too, "Shut up Digger!" just then more guards and officers came running down the hall approaching the guard that was assigned to Floyd and Boomerang's cell.

"We got a problem..." One guard said. Boomerang put his ear to the door to hear closer but they were talking to low for him to hear.

He turned to Floyd with a fearful expression, "Something isn't right."

Floyd went to the door, "Yo, so y'all going to tell us what's going on?"

No one answered but then they heard a louder noise. Floyd looked worriedly at Boomerang, "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know." Boomerang answered.

That's when Floyd smelled it. Smoke was filling the room from underneath the door. Smoke and the noise.

"Run!" someone yelled from outside.

"Shit!" Floyd said, backing up, "Someone is bombing the joint!"

"Bombing?" Boomerang suddenly started sweating. He was going to die in the cell, broke and pitiful. He started hyperventilating, his breaths coming out short and choppy. He can't die in cell, he can't, he can't die trapped.

"You alright?" Floyd asked.

"We're about to die! Locked up! Of course not!" Boomerang yelled, and held his chest. 

Floyd walked up to him and grabbed the Aussie's shoulders and pulled him close, running his hands through the man's short hair that he spent that long time combing, "Take deep breaths man. Do it with me. In..."

Boomerang breathed in. He was going to die.

"Out."

He breathed out. He was going to die, locked up like an animal.

"In."

Boomerang felt his breathing get back to normal. He looked at Floyd who was looking at him.

"Now, we ain't gonna die alright." Floyd said, trying to reassure the man but he didn't believe himself.

"Yeah, you're right-" Boomerang started but that's when he heard it.

"Get down!" a voice yelled from outside.

"Shit!" Boomerang held Floyd and pulled him down, covering both their heads just as the door blew open and an intense heat engulfed them.

* * *

 

Croc was running his hands through the water that flowed in from the sewage pipes as the his favorite show played on his tv. He was calm, more than he has ever been in a while. He felt relaxed and he could attribute that to the visits with the rest of the squad, he liked knowing that he had people that wouldn't leave him. He hated being abandoned. He hated to be alone. With the squad they accepted him and all his weird qualities. They cared about him and they said themselves that they would never leave them. Croc cared about them too, though he would never tell them that to their face.

He could always hear what was going on above him. He could hear into Harley's room, sometimes Floyd and George's if they were being loud, and he could hear into Chato's bunker. Waller had connected the pipes from the sewer to Chato's bunker so that if it was needed they could flush him out with water but because of that Croc could hear Chato and the hothead could hear him. They talked to each other through the pipes.

_Bang!_

Croc sat up with a growl when he heard the loud noise right over his head, then he heard gunshots.

"Puddin!"

That was Harley. Puddin? It took him a while to figure it out, he wasn't always the smartest but when he got it he got it. Gunshots, bangs, and puddin. It had to be the Joker. He was here, up above with Harley. He heard more talking but it was too low for him to really make it out even with his enhanced senses.

"...sky high!"

Sky high?

Croc looked up and waited but he heard nothing more, however that didn't last long.

"Let us out!"

That sounded like George.

"Run!"

"Shit, someone is bombing the joint!"

That was Floyd.

Wait.

Someone was bombing Belle Reve. Standing up, Croc attempted to listen closer. He closed his eyes and focused. He focused hard on every sound he could hear.

"We're about die! Locked up! Of course not!" Boomerang yelled.

Croc growled. Ain't nobody dying on his watch, he moved towards the bars. Anger filled him, he was pissed. He was...scared. He had people to care for, that needed him. They said they wouldn't leave him and it was only right that he didn't leave them. He used those emotions and pulled at the bars and with a mighty roar he snapped it clean in half. He couldn't think, he couldn't form a proper thought. He was no better than Grundy. He was no longer Waylon. Now he was running on pure emotion. 

Now he was Killer Croc.

That's when he heard it all in quick succession but in his head it didn't register. He was just thinking like an animal. He had to fight, he had to protect.

"Get down!"

"Shit!"

"Oh mierda!"

"Ay! Somebody unlock this thing!"

"Fuck!"

Croc bent down and sunk his teeth into the bar and ripped it. The pain not forming in his head. He didn't feel it. The adrenaline coursing through his veins had him moving faster, had him stronger, made him invincible. Maybe if he had somebody to care about he could've beat Batman. It fueled him.

Protect.

Fight.

He was nothing more than an animal.

This is what they wanted from him.

* * *

 

Harley looked back at the prison. She watched the red mushroom flow up and spread into a full blown explosion. Joker was next to her with his hand on her thigh. The war bird ascended further into the sky and away from the prison. Away from her friends. Away from her team. What had she done?

How could she leave them like that? Abandon them?

She really was sick in the head. 

Joker kissed at her cheek. Her guilt turned him on. Made him heat up below. She was so lovely. This was one thing he loved about her—she still retained some of Harleen Quinzel in her. She still had a piece of the woman who just wanted to help him. Who wanted to cure him. She still was a good person deep within, and that was all his to expose and crush right before her. Oh how he loved her so.

* * *

"Oh my god, " June whispered as she watched mushroom flare up and spread. The explosion broke down the walls of the prison. Rick rubbed his hands down his face as watched as well. Amanda Waller had a stony look on her face, she picked up the phone on her desk and pressed one of the speed dial buttons.

"We need troops to enter Belle Reve as part of a rescue team," Amanda said, "There are innocent men and women in there!"

Rick watched the emotions flash across her face. Disbelief, anger, and then back to that stony expression.

"You don't have to save the prisoners, but I will not stand by and take responsibility for the innocents that are going to die. This is going to be on your conscious sir and it will be to your name." Amanda said, her red lips smacking with every word and she fired away at whoever was on the phone.

Rick watched her face and he felt himself relax when a pleased expression replaced that stony expression.

"Alright. Thank you." Amanda said, and put the phone down on the hook.

Rick walked up to her, "I'm going in."

"Have you lost your mind?" Amanda said and she felt a bit insulted at the tone that he used with her, "You're not like that little squad of yours, you're not going on suicide mission, you hear me?"

"Look, let me take Katana and my own troops. I'm trained for this, okay, I just need to do this." Rick plead with her.

"Rick..."

"Stay out of this Dr. Moone." Amanda shushed the mousy woman, "he wants to save those criminals, then I won't stop him. He is trained after all."

"Thank you." Rick said.

Amanda turned to the woman sitting at the desk who was controlling the visuals on Belle Reve, "Get a bird here for Flag."

Rick pulled out his phone, went to his contacts, and tapped on Katana's name.

June put a hand on Rick's arm, "Rick, there is already a team being sent in. You don't have to do this."

"I'm a soldier first. My job is to protect and serve. They're locked up, who is going to protect them?" Rick said. June just stared at him and watched as he talked to Katana over the phone. 

Rick was right and June then noticed something Amanda had said. Rick just wanted to save the criminals. He cared about them. June didn't exactly know how to feel about that but she would support him every way she could and now that meant stepping back and letting him do what he was trained to do.

* * *

Boomerang cried out at the pain when the fire went over his skin. His hands were protecting his face and he had his arms over Floyd's as well, the other man doing the same. They were crouched down close to each other and the door to their cell was lying haphazardly as the explosion moved through the halls of the prison. They were both breathing hard and the heat engulfed them.

A hand pulled Boomerang up and he was thrown over a shoulder. 

Floyd felt himself be picked up as well.

It was Croc, the reptilian man was growling as he held both men over his shoulders then he walked through the explosion. The fire burnt and nipped at his rough skin but he didn't care, it would grow back. He made his way away from their cell and jumped down the manhole that he came through. He bent his knees as landed in the sewer water. He threw Floyd and Boomerang down, the water cooling the burns that they got.

"Holy shit, man, you saved us." Floyd said and coughed to get the smoke from his lungs. 

Croc's eyes flickered white. What Floyd said didn't register and he tilted his head. Something was off. There was Floyd and Boomerang but someone was missing.

Chato and Harley were still up there.

He roared at them for them to stay put but it didn't form an actual sentence. He bent his knees and jumped up. His hands catching the edge of the manhole as he pulled himself up and out. He looked around at the fire, most of the explosion had dissipated but now everything was just on fire. He tried sniffing out Chato and Harley but he could smell nothing but smoke. He then used his hearing, he focused and heard nothing from the right but he did hear something from his left.

He started running. Soon the adrenaline would wear off and he would feel dry. He would need to get water soon to help with the burns that he received, so he could regenerate new skin but now he was focused on saving his friends. He ran down the halls where he could hear the noise coming from. His feet passed over flames but he ignored it. He kept running till he came to the courtyard.

There was no fire just remnants of one being there. Standing in front of the metal bunker was a large group of troops. He recognized Rick and Katana. They were helping some limping guards out of the prison.

Rick turned around and stared at the man before walking over, his hand creeping at his gun, "Croc, man, how did you get out?"

Croc tried to form a sentence but all came out were gargles and growls, "H-harley. Chato."

"Harley's gone man."

"Wh..a?"

"She left with the Joker, they're the ones that blew up the prison." Rick explained, "They killed twenty guards."

Croc didn't care about the guards. Harley left him, she left them. She betrayed them. He roared and lunged at Rick but was stopped by the sword slicing into his chest. He cried out in pain and stumbled.

"Kemono sutando daun." Katana commanded, her sword out in front of her as she stared him down.

"I g-gona b-break!" Croc yelled and lunged at her. She side-stepped him and aimed a round-house kick at his sliced up chest before moving behind him swiftly and sliding her sword across his calf. He roared and fell to one knee. She stood behind him, and had her sword at the back on his neck. Her lips tightened and she made the final move to decapitate him and capture his soul.

"¡Detente! Por favor, don't kill him!" El Diablo yelled. The troops had finally gotten him out of the bunker, thankfully without flushing him out with water. He just managed to get out in time to see Katana prepared to kill Croc, "don't kill him."

Katana stared at him and that took her focus off of Croc enough for the reptilian man to lunge at her but before he could bite down on her shoulder. El Diablo ran at Croc and wrapped his arms around the man and dragged him away while Croc thrashed and growled, trying to get a good angle to bite him.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm okay. You gotta calm down cariño." El Diablo whispered trying to sooth the man. Croc listened to the man and felt himself relaxing, the adrenaline drained from his body and he felt the pain of his injuries. Croc finally stopped moving and said lowly.

"Harley left," Croc said, "I thought you left too."

"No, I'm here to stay papa. You gotta calm the fuck down though, or they're going to take you away. You don't want that now, huh?" El Diablo said.

Croc shook his head and El Diablo held on to the man. Croc eventually passed out from his injuries, the last thing on his mind was El Diablo's voice. Delirious and in pain, he whispered, "Floyd and George, in the sewer, hurt."

El Diablo nodded. It hurt to hear that Harley left them and was the one who blew up the prison but in a way he wasn't that mad. She knew where her loyalties lied and he knew where his lies, it just happened that they weren't in the same place. If his wife was alive then he would maybe do the same. Harley was in love and he knew when people were in love it made them go crazy, made them do things they wouldn't otherwise do. When you love it makes you crazy things too. It made him go crazy. He had loved his children so much that when his wife told him that she was taking them and leaving him he just went crazy with anger because he loved them so much and because he was in love with his wife. He understood Harley, so he wasn't mad. He was just hurt because for a brief moment he thought that she cared for them too.

El Diablo pulled Croc up and Rick came up next to him and helped hold the man. 

"Katana, are you alright?" Rick asked.

"Hai." she nodded and sheathed her sword.

"Waylon took Floyd and George to the sewers." El Diablo said. His tone was monotone, he couldn't let them know he was hurt.  He had to toughen up and face the music. If Harley wasn't with them then by definition she was against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for jumping around with the POVs.
> 
> "Kemono sutando daun" - translates to "Beast stand down."


	5. There's Har(d)ley Any Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waller wants the head of the King and Queen. Croc wants blood. Joker wants entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a homosexual slur used—just once. It is in character for this person to use it.
> 
> Also I'm so happy to see this story got to 2000 hits! Isn't that exciting! Thanks so much for reading this. I would really appreciate your feedback on this chapter, I don't know how to feel about it but let me know :))

Floyd wrung the water out of the prison issued button up, it wasn't really doing it's job anymore after Croc had dumped him and Boomerang unceremoniously into the sewer water and it kinda got frayed at the edges from the fire. Floyd sighed and decided to just scrap it, opting to go shirtless. Boomerang was moving around the sewer, look for ways out when the Aussie stumbled up the room of sorts.

There were bars as a gate of sorts but Boomerang was pretty sure it wasn't going to be keeping anything in or out if it was ripped apart like that. He looked inside and saw a twin bed against the wall and in the corner of the room high up was a flat screen. This must be Croc's cell. Boomerang stepped back out and looked the metal bars, did Croc really break out just to come for him and Floyd?

"Yo, George?" Floyd called.

"Yeah mate?" Boomerang said, he was still focused on the metal bars that had ragged edges like it was broken. Croc seemed to have a thing for breaking stuff.

"Back in our cell, before the bomb went off, what happened man?" Floyd asked, his voice soft as he recalled how...vulnerable and so unlike himself Boomerang was in that moment when he thought he was going to die.

"I don't know what you mean," Boomerang deflected.

"Don't play dumb. I ain't gonna think any less of ya' or anything like that," Floyd said and moved closer to Boomerang, "If you were scared...

"I'm not a bloody wuss!" Boomerang yelled, turning to Floyd and poking the man in his chest.

"I didn't," Floyd swiped Boomerang's hand away from him, "say you were but to me it was pretty damn clear that you were scared."

"I wasn't scared!" Boomerang argued, standing up to Floyd, a sneer on his face showing off his gold tooth.

Floyd pushed him back, "Don't step up to me like that aight. And if you were scared then fucking say it, what are you tryna prove to me, huh?"

"I'm not a fucking girl. I wasn't scared! I don't need you to comfort me." Boomerang said.

"I wasn't-" Floyd started then he sighed because he knew that there was no denying that what he did back in their cell was comforting the other man, he attempted to get his anger under control, "Look..."

"No, you look mate. I got a fucking reputation to uphold, you got that? You know in Australia, Digger is sland for soldier. And now I might not look like one," Boomerang gestured to himself, "but that's what I was trained to be. I was trained to never be scared. Never show fear, because us Aussies aren't a bunch of pussies."

"Being scared of death and showing fear isn't being a pussy, it's being human. Running away, backing down...that's being a pussy. And back in our cell, when you got both of us out of the way, you were helping me out too. It shows that when death is in your face, you got the strength to get back in it's face and say fuck it. If you hadn't gotten me down I would've been toast, literally," Floyd said, "so once again, you have nothing to prove to me, alright?

Boomerang searched Floyd's face then with a groan he ran his hands through his hair, "Don't go telling anyone this, mate."

"You got it." Floyd agreed.

"I was poor when I was younger. My whole town was poor. It was the only thing I'v ever known for a while. My mum she tried her best but it was still hard for her, and her asshole husband wasn't making anything better. He hated me because I wasn't his son. I did everything I could to make have 'em cut snake, that included being like my old man. He was a toymaker and I thought let me make a popular Australian toy to fuck with my step dad." Boomerang chuckled as he remembered the mischief he caused with his earlier boomerangs.

Floyd just listened.

"It became more than trying to to get my step dad spewin'. These boomerangs were something that made me special. Made me more than a poor boy from a poor town. I soon learned that if I applied myself just right, they could be great weapons and great gadgets. When I was eighteen, me and my best mate—right bastard he was—we robbed a store and got away using my boomerangs. _Mine_ ," Boomerang grinned, "I had the brains, I had my boomerangs, I had myself. I was no longer going to be that poor boy from a poor town. That day I vowed I would never die broke and penniless. I thought today would be the day I died, locked up like I was less than human like I didn't matter, like I was just fucking poor all over again. That's what made me lose my shit."

"So, you robbing places, that's just to fulfill some goal of yours?" Floyd asked, genuinely curious.

"If you want to put it like that. I figure if I steal enough money, diamonds, and jewels. I'll eventually be happy, right?" Boomerang said.

"You'll never be happy from that. I had all the money in the world because of what I did, but that still never made me happy. What made me happy, was being able to be see my daughter's beautiful face. Family. Friends. People that I care about make me happy." Floyd said, staring into Boomerangms eyes trying to get his message across without just blurting it out.

"Well good for you but that's not the case for me." Boomerang shrugged.

"You don't know that." Floyd said.

"No one cares about me and I don't care about no one." Boomerang said.

Floyd wasn't going to admit it but that kinda stung, but if that's how Boomerang felt then Floyd couldn't force him to feel any other way, however he wasn't going to let the man lie to himself, "Somebody does care about you, man. A few people do." then he left it at that and walked around to look for a way out.

Boomerang just stared at his back.

* * *

El Diablo had insisted that Croc get his injuries treated before they went to get Floyd. The two were sitting in the back of Rick's bird while a medic wrapped gauze around Croc's chest. The medic then got more gauze for Croc's leg but stopped when she saw there was no cut.

"Are you sure you said you got cut on your calf?" The medic asked.

Croc growled out, "Yes."

"It's gone." The medic said suspiciously.

"I ain't exactly human baby." Croc snapped at her and the medic ran off with a squeak at the sight of his sharp teeth. He relaxed when he saw her disappear from sight.

"You heal fast or something?" El Diablo asked.

Croc nodded, "It's why when I would get my ass handed to me, no one ever noticed 'cause the bruises and cuts disappeared right after." 

El Diablo nodded slowly and stared at him, he had never seen Croc like that, "You okay? You weren't yourself back there."

"I...don't know what happened. I heard Floyd say we were getting bombed and I lost it. I didn't know who I was. I just knew I needed to save ya'. I can't just leave y'all," Croc said and he put a hand on El Diablo's thigh and squeezed, "Are you okay?"

El Diablo stared at the hand and breathed in through his nose then said, "Yeah. I was just worried about you guys, I thought I was going to be alone." the again was heavily implied

"We ain't leaving you. As long as you don't leave me." Croc said, his eyes flickering white as he stared at El Diablo in all the seriousness he could muster.

"We went over this, I'm not leaving you. Neither are the others." El Diablo said.

"Harley left." Croc pointed out.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kill her." 

El Diablo snapped his head towards Croc, "You can't kill her. She's our friend, our amiga."

"She ain't shit to me after what she did. I understand if someone leaves me but don't you _dare_ leave me for dead." Croc growled then stood up.

El Diablo grabbed his hand, stopping the man from walking away, "If you kill her, it's not going to make you feel better."

Croc rubbed his thumb against El Dianlo's hand before pulling away, "It'll damn near get close to it."

* * *

Harley watched the knife fly into the air and fall back into Joker's hand, he did it again, and again, and again. He threw it once more and caught but instead of throwing it again he twisted it, now firmly grasping the knife and he stabbed into the mattress. His now free hand trailed up her powder white stomach, between her breasts, up her chest, and he lightly grapsed her throat.

He kissed her cheek, right under the black heart before his tongue flickered out and teased little tattoo. He kissed at her temples, her chin, her eyelids, before kissing at her ear and whispering, "Yow wupset awnt you?"

"Of course." Harkey shivered from his hot breath against her ear.

"What's up with the brooding then? Such a lovely face, you shouldn't twist it up like that," Joker said. She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back.

"You know I know what's best for us. Everything I _do_ is for us, and have I ever steered you wrong?" He pouted.

"You're always right Puddin." 

"Exactly! So I know you're not mad at me." Joker smirked. He leaned down again, his red lips leaving a trail of color as he moved his hand from her throat to kiss at the pale flesh.

"You know me so well baby." Harley smiled.

"Correct!" Joker tapped her forehead mockingly, "Since I know you so well, I'm going to say you're upset because—hmm—it's not because I killed them or because you're mad at me. It's because...you didn't try to stop me."

When Harley didn't say anything, he knew he got his answer.

He sat up, the sheet rolling down to reveal his nakedness and he pantomimed ringing a bell, "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! You're mad at yourself, aren't you love?" It wasn't really a question since he aready knew the answer. 

"The don't care about you, not like I do," Joker kissed the the corner of her mouth, "They don't know you like I do." then the other side.

"And they definitely don't love you like I do." 

Finally he kissed her lips, sloppy and rough. He kissed her as if he was hungry and hasn't eaten in days, like he wanted to consume her. His tongue found it's way into her mouth, tasting her mouth. Harley moaned and pushed into the kiss, their tongues meeting, she easily surrendered to him. Despite how distracting he was, she was still thinking about the people she left to die.

* * *

 

Rick stared at Amanda Waller's face on the tablet. Croc and El Diablo stood behind him, they were both eager to go retrieve their friends from the sewer but Amanda Waller had insisted on them being there because she wanted to speak to them as well.

"Harley and the Joker are through out smarting the law and out smarting me. Do you know who they're going to blame when they find out the Joker came into Belle Reve, one of the most heavily guarded penitentiaries, to break Harley Quinn? They'll be on my ass like white on rice! Do you understand Flag?" Waller yelled.

Rick adjuested his hands on the tablet as they were sweaty, Amanda Waller was a scary woman and somehow always made him nervous. She could abandon all her previous morals in a second if she didn't approve of you or the things that you do. He nodded, "I understand m'am."

"Do you two understand?" Waller asked El Diablo and Croc.

"I has nothing to do with the Joker breaking Harley out so what does this have to do with me?" El Diablo asked.

"Cut the peace and serenity bullshit, El Diablo. You're a hardened criminal that killed his family. I'm keeping you alive and if I wanted to I could pimp your ass out and have you doing missions that are much worse the Flag's little girlfriend's brother. So if I wanted to, you wouldn't even know what the word peace meant."

El Diablo narrowed his eyes, "This ain't my problem, this is yours. I'm not helping you unless you put the strings on me and control me like a puppet." 

Amanda Waller stared him down, the glare strong enough to kill, "I'll remember that." she then cut her eyes to Croc, "Any problems from you?"

"I kill Harley. I got no problems." Croc said.

"Good," Waller smiled, "As soon as we got the whereabouts of Harley Quinn and the Joker, you will be sent there via bird and you are to bring them back dead or alive. Get Deadshot and Captain Boomerang, debrief them and I will get the coordinates to the pilot as soon as possible." without waiting to see if Rick had gotten all of that she ended the video chat.

Rick handed the tablet to one of his troops, "Let's go get Floyd and Boomerang." he began walking but a hand stopped him. He looked back and saw El Diablo grasping his arm loosely.

"I ain't killing anybody." El Diablo said.

Rick took a glance at Croc whose eyes flickered white, "Doesn't mean someone else won't." he said.

* * *

 

Floyd and Boomerang were walking through the sewer, absentmindely talking. The water that splashed under their feet could barely be heard over the rushing water from the sewer pipes.

"So, when we met your little girl..." Boomerang started.

"Alright I'll bite, what?" Floyd asked.

"Nothing mate, I'm just wondering why she thought you would have boyfriend?" Boomerang looked at Floyd and he eyed him up and down, "Are you like _that_?"

"Like _what_?" Floyd said, suddenly feeling skeptical at Boomerang's tone.

"You know, are you a poofter?" Boomerang asked and it happened so fast he didn't have a chance to react but next thing he knew he was against the wet wall of the sewer and Floyd's hand was on his throat and the other pulled back into fist. He wasn't pressing hard enough to choke the Aussie but just enough to hold him there.

"I have no tolerance for that homophobic shit, you hear? Now, I may not have any guns but you know what I can do to a punching bag just imagine what I'll do on a live practic dummy." Floyd said sharply. 

Boomerang wrapped a hand around Floyd's wrist but didn't pull it off, "I didn't mean it like that mate, I don't have a problem with it o-or anything. I'm just a dick, y'know. I'm used to my step dad calling them that, just a habit picked up."

Floyd didn't let up and he just stared him down.

"I swear on my mum!" Boomerang hastily crossed his heart with the hand that wasn't holding Floyd's wrist.

Floyd let go, hesitantly, and said, "You can a fucking idiot sometimes. You ain't dumb but boy you can be stupid."

"Hey!" Boomerang protesting.

"And if you really gotta know, I'm bisexual." Floyd said.

"Bisexual." Boomerang repeated, "and you don't have a problem with the ankle biter knowing?"

Floyd raised his hands up in a mock surrender, "I didn't even tell her but she's a smart girl, she probably noticed or maybe she just knows me well. I'm not exactly _obvious_."

"Yeah," Boomerang said then he smirked and nudged Floyd, "So would you be into me?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to put the moves on ya'." Floyd said.

"I'm not worried about that, just curious." Boomerang said in all seriousness.

Floyd looked him up and down, and sniffed, "Eh, I don't know you're a little too...light for me. Maybe if you didn't talk like _at all_  then yeah. Maybe. Not likely. But in a life or death situation, I would consider it."

"That's cold mate. After all we've been through," Boomerang slung his arm around Floyd and the two resumed walking, "I mean, I think I would fuck you, you're a pretty good looking bloke."

Floyd knocked his arm off his shoulder, "If we did get together, what makes you think you'd be doing the 'fucking'?"

"Do I look like I would be on the receiving end?" Boomerang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Floyd said.

Boomerang stilled and stared at Floyd who didn't stop walking, "Wait, so you've been-"

A rope ladder fell down in front of Floyd, he looked up and saw Rick staring at him.

"Guess we don't have to look for you!" Rick yelled down, "Where's Boomerang?"

Floyd used his thumb to point at the Aussie, "Right here, please save me from him."

"Hey!" 

Floyd climbed the rope ladder and Rick pulled him out of the sewer hole. Boomerang followed and Rick pulled him as well. Croc and El Diablo were standing next to Rick. Katana was behind Rick, with a hand on the hilt of her sword at all times.

Patting the reptilian man on the shoulder, Floyd grinned, "Thanks for saving our asses back there. Almost like you were fireproof."

"Yeah, ta Crocey." Boomerang said.

Rick cleared his throat to get there attention, "I'm sure you don't know the details of the bombing but basically we need to talk."

Floyd took in the expressions of Croc and El Diablo's faces, "Who died?"

"She ain't dead yet." Croc said angrily.

"Harley?" Boomerang asked.

"The Joker broke in and helped her escape. They set off the bomb." Rick explained.

"Harley was the one who set off the bomb?" Boomerang repeated, surprised.

Floyd sucked his teeth and released a sigh, "Why you surprised? I like ol' girl but she doesn't know what's best for her if it bit her in the ass, she'll do anything the Joker says and if he says blow up your so called teammates then so be it. She didn't care about us, at least not as much as she's obsessed with Mr. J," he mocked, copying her accent.

"I'm gonna kill her," Croc said for about the fifth time since he found out Harkey did it.

"I'm with you on that." Floyd said.

"Me too, and here I was warming up to her." Boomerang shook his head.

El Diablo wasn't going to say that he wasn't as eager to kill Harley as they all were. He wasn't mad at her because he knew that she couldn't help but do everything the Joker wants. She loves him, and he treats her like trash and that's not her fault. He wouldn't try to stop the rest of his teammates but he wasn't going to get into a fight and do something that he knows he will regret.

* * *

The Joker stared at Harley with a grin as she twirled and swung the large wooden mallet a few times to get back into the swing of using it. After they had broken in the bed, the floor, the wall, and the table he had one of his men bring him a few gifts that he had picked out for her. He wanted her to remember who she was when she saw with him.

She set the mallet down and picked up her pop gun. Smelling it, her nose right against the cork she felt herself relax when she git a whiff of the knockout gas. She aimed it at nothing just enjoying how it felt in her hands.

"Would you like a target?" Joker asked and then he snapped his fingers. Two men wearing clown masks walked into the room and stood a good distance from Harley.

"Oh would I!" Harley cheered and aimed the gun at one guy. Pulling the trigger, the cork popped loudly and a dagger flew out and into the guy's neck. She popped the cork in and blew off the smoke. Running over she kissed the Joker on his cheek, "Aw, Puddin of course you would put a knife in there."

"So you know that I'll cut everyone down who ever tries to take you from me." He said.

"Me likey likey." Harley said with a laugh.

Joker rubbed her face with her hand, "Tell me about these lovely miscreants that you call your teammates."

Harley tilted her head, trying to see where he was going with this but he just grinned and flashed his silver grill. 

"Well...they're like supa crazy, I mean not as much as me but you know," she flipped her hair, "Floyd, he kills people and totes has a fetish for guns. Chato he controls fire, such a sweetie pie and he killed his kids, neat right? Umm...Croc, he looks like a crocodile and really likes big booty hoes. Boomerang, he's Australian."

"Australian?" Joker repeated.

"I know right!"

The Joker held up an okay sign and then he flicked his tongue and asked, "So have you fucked any of them?"

Harley swatted at him playfully, "Puddin!"

"Were they as good as me?" His hands climbed up her sides, "Did they make you purr?"

"I never fucked them." Harley said and pushed his hands away, "Why would you think that?"

"You've fucked others before." Joker said like it explained everything.

"That's different. You're there the whole time, it's usually your idea!" Harley said her voice rising in volume, "I would never cheat on you! You're my everything!"

The Joker chuckled, "You should've. It would've been classic!"

"What? B-but wouldn't you get mad?" Harley asked, now confused.

"Oh yeah! Extremely. I would've killed ya." Joker said, outright laughing.

"Then why would you want me to do it?" 

"Because it would have entertained me!" He said.

"Killing me...would be entertaining to you?" Harley asked. Tears welled up in her eyes and it only made the Joker laugh harder.

"Now you're getting love. You're my little plaything and if I say jump, you jump. If I say kill the President, you damn well better try. And if I say point a gun at your head," he held up two fingers to her temple, "and pull the trigger." He cocked the gun as if his hands had a kickback.

"You'll do it."

* * *

They were all suited up and on the plane. Boomerang with his boomerangs, Floyd with his guns, and El Diablo and Croc wearing something other than the orange prison issued outfit. They were waiting on the bird for the coordinates from Waller, and Chato was a bit uneasy how Katana was glaring at Croc who glared back just as ferociously.

"How can you protect that beast?" Katana asked Chato but her eyes were trained on Croc.

"He's my friend." El Diablo said.

Katana scuffed, "You can not be friends with monsters."

Croc stood up, a growl emitting from his throat. El Diablo put a hand on his arm.

Surprisingly Boomerang spoke up, "Look love, you may be hot as tits but a bad attitude gets you no where. Crocey here is our mate and that proves that you can be friends with monsters but if you keep acting like that not even monsters would want to be around you."

Floyd looked at Boomerang with a smirk, "That was dope. Some Phil Jackson shit."

Katana looked down at her sword abashed, and she bowed, "I apologize Mr. Croc. It was wrong of me to treat you so rudely when I know nothing of you or your situation. Please forgive me."

Croc just blinked, she was so nice and she seemed genuinely sorry that for a moment he forgot about what she said and completely forgave her, "It's aight."

Katana nodded and watched the entrance to thr bird. Rick walked in and sat down.

"Just talked to Waller, she forwarded the coordinates to the pilot. Remember, we are to bring them back dead or alive." Rick said.

The door was closed and they took off.


	6. Damn Joker, Back At Again With The Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing off against the Joker really gives meaning to the name Suicide Squad.

Rick looked around at everyone, you couldn't hear much over the engines of the bird but he could tell no one was talking and you didn't need to hear anything to feel the tension. He knew the squad were all somewhat close to each other and that included Harley but he didn't think that they would be this upset over her leaving, it was most likely because she tried to kill them in the process—whch makes a lot of sense.

Katana leaned over and said, "They are very angry at her, yes?"

Rick could hear her over the engines because of how close she was and he nodded, "They're pretty damn pissed."

"They are going to kill her, but you do not want them to." Katana said.

He looked into her dark eyes and noticed the understanding there. This is why Rick liked Katana and he kept her by his side, she was wise and even though she didn't get many American customs she still gave some amazing advice that he still followed today. She has expierenced a lot that even he can't say he has ever thought about going through.

"Let's just say I liked it better when they got a long." Rick said.

"You care about them." Katana stated.

"No, I don't-"

"If you did not you would let Waller send out her soldiers." Katana said and Rick stared at her.

"What?" Rick asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"June," Katana clarified, "Who do you think called me?"

"She called you?" Rick asked confused.

"Yes. She told me that you came in place of Waller sending out her men," Katana revealed, "You care about them."

"I...I don't know, it's not like that." Rick said hesitantly.

"Then what is it like?" Katana asked, and patiently waited for Rick to answer.

Rick rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I watched them. When they had those supervised visits, I only know the gist of what makes them villians and I understand that they're bad guys but...when they're together...it's like...I don't fucking know."

"Yes you do." Katana said defiantly, she refused to let this go. When around the squad it took her a lot of strength not to outright slit their throats. They were all arrogant, immoral, and dangerous people—it was her job to destroy people like them but it was also her job to protect Rick and remain loyal to him. Rick cared about them, he had stopped her more than once from killing the criminals and she wanted to understand why. Why wouldn't Rick just let them die?

"Katana..." Rick started, "I see them, I observe them—I'm good at that, I was trained to observe and look for weaknesses or a sign of danger. When I watch them they show genuine actual fucking care for each other, hell for Floyd's goddamn daughter. They talk about her like that's their own daughter. I just don't get how someone so evil can show such..."

"Good." Katana finished.

"Yeah." Rick nodded, "Good. I care about them because I know with the right incentive and guidance, they can be good."

"So they are a project for you?"

"No." Rick denied vehemently, "It's not like that. I just. You saw them when they thought Diablo died. That's their incentive. Each other."

Katana realeased a short laugh, "Fuzakeru na. I respect you, I trust you, somewhat. So I will tell you this. You can not change them. They are evil and if you do not leave them behind they will only destroy you too."

"You don't think that," Rick shook his head, "I know you-"

"You do _not_ know me!" Katana hissed. It must've been heard over the engine because everyone else turned to stare at them

"You see good in them too." Rick said.

Lowering her voice, "Does not matter. People like them, good outweighs bad." she said as her final piece on the subject and turned away to stare in front of her, successfully ignoring him.

Rick stared at her and cursed inwardly at making her mad. He looked away when she continued to ignore him and faced forward, he blinked in suprised when he made eye contact with Floyd. The sharpshooter tilted his head at Katana in a silent question. Rick shook his head and Floyd understood that it meant don't ask.

* * *

 

"They're comin'?" Harkey asked excitedly. Her Puddin just told her that her squad was on their way to their hideout which ironically was large and lavish.

"Mhm I led their leader right to us. It's gonna be a blast!" Joker grinned, his silver teeth glinting in the light as he pulled out a bazooka and he laughed at his pun, "I got my men setting up traps. I can't wait to watch the festivites!"

Harley clapped, "Oh goodie! Can I help?"

"You sure can, doll. Tell me their weaknesses," Joker said and set the bazooka down, he sided up to Harley and wrapped her arms around her, "Tell me how to destroy them."

Harley stared at him, her face outwardly showing calm but on the inside she was conflicted. Should she tell her Puddin how to kill her friends or should she risk losing her lover forever by withholding information? If she lied she had the chance to potentially save her friends and potentially gain them back on her side, she could maybe even get her Puddin to recruit them.

"Tsk tsk, I know what you're thinking," Joker sung and grabbed her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes, " _Don't even try it_."

"Whatcha mean Puddin?" Harley feigned innocence.

"You are a smart girl. A genius even, by some standards. So you know what could _potentially_  happen if you even tried to lie to me." He wagged his finger in her face.

"I would never-" Harley said and out of the corner of her eye she saw him raise his free hand, she flinched on instinct but watched surprised as he just brushed a stray strand out of her face.

"I like that, I like you scared," he mused and then said, "But the fact of the matter is that you thought about it. Thoughts have power. You're good at diguising and masking your emotions but remember know one knows you like me. So if you ever try to lie to me, I _will_ know."

Harley nodded.

He planted a kiss on her lips and pulled back, "Now tell me."

"Floyd, he doesn't have any weaknesses except one. His daughter."

"Interesting."

"Yeah sweet kid." Harley said, and the subtext was there that she didn't want him trying to go after Zoe.

"Understood." Joker smiled darkly.

"Boomerang has an affinity for shiny things and unicorns. Also I'm like pretty sure he's afraid of the Flash." 

"Ah the sonic speedster himself."

"Croc. Major abandonment issues. Loves water, hates fire which is weird considering his thing he has going on with Diablo."

"Thing?" Joker questioned.

Harkey nodded, her pigtails following the motion, "Like boyfriends, it's adorbs. They think we don't notice but they always sit a lil' too close if you know what I'm saying."

"Others may not notice but you _were_ a psychiatrist dear." Joker said. Sometimes Harley wasn't aware that other people weren't as observant or as intelligent as she was.

"I think it's obvious." Harley shrugged, "Diablo. Hates water like a lot."

"Is that all?" Joker questioned.

"And he cares about us too, like a lot." Harley looked down at her feet. She managed to leave out the part about him killing his family on accident.

"Do you care about him?" Joker asked.

"I guess so." Harley said still staring at her feet.

Joker laughed, "If you say so doll." he motioned for her to continue.

"Rick. Total pussy. Self-righteous. I like 'em though. Has the hots for an archeologist who was possesed, Dr. Moone. Would do anything for her." Harley snorted, even though her relationship with her Puddin wasn't all that different (not really).

"Who else?" Joker asked, to make sure she wasn't holding back on him.

"Katana. Don't know where her loyalties lie, maybe with Rick. Her sword captures the souls of those she killed. Her husband was killed with the sword." 

"I would _love_ to have a sword like that," Joker said, "Good job. I think that information will help."

"Glad to be of service." She leaned forward and captured his lips once more.

* * *

Floyd was the first to hop out of the bird. He looked around and pursed his lips. Something was off about this whole operation to him. It was a bit too easy for Waller to get the cooridinates to where the Joker was currently parlaying, not to mention they were currently in front of an abandoned haunted house.

Rick got out next, Katana following him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Floyd asked.

"His name _is_ the Joker." Rick shrugged.

"True." Floyd agreed.

The others got out next. Rick's troops got out behind them and had their guns pointed in front of them at the ready.

Rick made a motion to get their attention so that they were all looking at him, "Alright. Here's the plan. We can not get split up. The Joker will take advantage of that if we are all seperated. The goal is to get in, get the Joker and Harley Quinn, no matter what. I don't care if you have to kill them just get them and get out. Capiche?"

"We gon' need a better plan than that. Do you even know of the Joker's modus operandi?" Fooyd asked Rick.

"That a cologne?" Boomerang asked. Floyd just sent him a look that translated into shut the fuck up because he knew the Aussie was jus tryng to be funny.

"Yes, I'm somewhat aware." Rick said.

"Well then you know it won't be as easy as get in, get them, and get out. There will be explosives, gas, some kind of crazy ass trap. We can't go in there half-cocked and expect to come out in one piece. That's a goddamn haunted house and if we go in there it's gon' be like one." Floyd said, his dark focused on Rick who's jaw tightened.

"You think you'll be a better leader? How do you even know so much about the Joker?" Rick challenged.

Floyd shrugged, "You learn that it's best to know about the guy who's managed to overtake that Batman more than once. And I ain't no leader."

"Well then don't question me." Rick said.

"I wouldn't have to if your plan wasn't stupid as hell." Floyd taunted.

"Look fuck you. I could throw your ass back in that charred cell."

"Fuck you! You don't got any authority over me. Run back to your boss to get your balls."

Rick stepped forward but before he could spit out more words, El Diablo was between him and Floyd. The pyro had a hand out to placate Rick.

"Arguing isn't helping. Deadshot is right, Flag. We can't walk in there because we'll be dead before we can even think about getting anyone." El Diablo said.

Floyd made a victory motion over El Diablo's head at Rick but stopped when the pyro turned around and pointed a finger at him, "What I do?" Floyd asked.

"Rick's right too. Get off his ass man, he's the leader not you. So stop fucking with him, if we want to get anything done right we gotta work together. Cool?" El Diablo said. He looked back and forth at Rick and Floyd.

"I guess so."

"Whatever."

El Diablo shook his head and left it at that.

"So what do you think we should do then?" Rick asked, albeit reluctantly.

"Well we shouldn't stay together. That would make it easier for him to round us all up and bomb us. He's also most likely going to be separated from Harley so we should seperate into two teams. So if one of us gets overtaken the other will be fine." Floyd said.

Rick nodded, not exactly seeing a problem with that, "Okay that might not be so bad. You, Boomerang, and Katana can take one half of my troops and go through the front. Me, El Diablo, and Croc will go around the back with the rest of the troops."

"Yeah that's good. Another major thing, don't focus on any of the Joker's men. He doesn't want them to kill us. If you see any of them they're there to trap us or some shit. Watch out for the panda, he'll shoot you on sight though. Most of the time his traps are more pyschological mind fucking, he talks a lot. Or Harley, she talks a lot too." Floyd said.

"You got that right mate." Boomerang said.

"Alright, is that it?" Rick asked.

Floyd nodded, "Yeah as far as I can think of."

Rick hitched his gun up and motioned for El Diablo and Croc to follow him as well as his troops who were close behind. Katana led the rest of the troops to large double doors at the front of the house, Floyd stood next to her with his fist held up so his guns on his arms were pointing at the entrance and Boomerang was next to him one of his trusty boomerangs already out.

They were ready for a fight.

* * *

Joker stood up when Harley walked in with Jonny, "We all set?"

Jonny nodded, "They split into two, one going around the back and the other the front. Everything is going as planned boss."

Clapping, Joker pulled Harley to him and smacked a wet kiss on her cheek, "Wonderful! Now we just have to wait for them to fall right into our traps and then we can have a little fun, right doll?"

Harley grinned, "Right Puddin." but on the inside she was screaming. She would have to confront her team once again, she'd have to face them. She'd finally know how they felt about her leaving them behind. She didn't even want to think about having to kill them. 

After telling her Puddin all their weaknesses, she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long. Something she didn't think she was even capable of feeling anymore. She felt pure genuine guilt. She was about to cause the downfall of her friends, she felt as bad as she did when Red gave up on her.

"Not that I'm against it, but I rather you not be in la la land when we're discussing this." Joker laughed.

"Sorry, hun. Just thinking about good ol' murder."

"We're not at that part yet, but we will be. First I want you to greet your friends at the back, toy with them a little. Let them play into your hands. You understand?" Joker said.

"Of course. Fuck with their heads. I can do that." Harley smiled.

"Like I said, wonderful," Joker said and turned to Jonny, "Escort my dear beloved and make sure she's well-equipped. I'm going to introduce myself to our guests at the front." With that he left the room.

Harley followed Jonny into another room down the hall. Opening the door, he gestured for her to go first. Her eyes widened at the array of weapons. He directed her to a specific table and picked up what looked like a gun with a backpack attatched.

"Flamethrower? It's even red and blue!" Harley asked excitedly. Jonny helped put the propane container on her back and handed her the gun. She turned around and pulled the trigger to test it out, she cheered when a spray of fire shot out from the barrel, "Sweet!"

"You ready m'am?" Jonny asked.

Harley nodded. She had her pop gun and Jonny would be holding her mallet since she was a little occupied with the flamethrower, "Ready as I'll eva be."

* * *

 

Katana led them through the front, her sword in front of her. As soon as they walked in they were face to face with skeletons dressed up as the joker, with green hair and red lips. Floyd swat one out of the way but the whole place was a maze of these Joker like skeletons and it was even harder to navigate through the place because the lighting was very dim.

"You can see fuck all in here!" Boomerang yelled, "The place is filled with these bloody skeletons!"

"Be careful. This gotta be some sort of trap." Floyd said.

Boomerang pushed the skeletons out the way, following closely behind Floyd. One hand on the sharpshooter's back so he wouldn't lose the man. Looking around he resisted a shiver at how creepy the skeletons were. As he scanned the place his eyes caught onto to something glinting in the sliver of light overhead. Squinting his eyes he perked up when he saw it was a diamond, a big one at that. Look at the troops to make sure they didn't notice, he made his way through the crowd of skeletons to where the diamond was. It was sitting on the hand of one of the skeletons. He was too distracted by the diamond to notice that the eyes of the skeleton weren't exactly hollow.

Reaching out he picked up the diamond and then cried out when his face was suddenly sprayed with a liquid. It burned his eyes and he started crying at the pain, he stumbled back as the skin on his cheeks felt like someone was dragging a sharp knife across them. 

"Digger!" Floyd ran over to the man. Katana hot on his tail. 

Crying, Boomerang fell to his knees, his hands over his eyes. Floyd followed and knelt down in front of him. He tried to pry the man's hands off.

"Ay man you gotta let me see." Floyd said softly.

Boomerang moaned in pain and slowly let his hands fall. Floyd grapsed them. Boomerang looked in front of him at Floyd and through the pain he noticed one thing. Everything was blurry and faded.

"I can't see mate. I can't fucking see. I'm blind!" Boomerang yelled, his hands coming back up to his face. His eyes watered and the salty tears made the burns on his cheeks worse.

"Shit!" Floyd cursed and pulled Boomerang to his chest, "You gotta chill man. C'mon."

Katana watched this scene and her hand holding her sword fell limply at her side. She had never seen such pain before, not since her husband's death. She was so enthralled that she didn't see the cannister rolling down the hall. It slammed into her calves  and she fell forward, and her grip on her sword was tight but someone reached forward and snatched it away.

"Chikushō!" Katana rolled out of the way and was on her feet as quick as she fell. She looked on the ground for her sword. 

"Looking for this?" 

Katana looked up and sneered at the man before her. His bright green hair and ruby red lips were easily recognizable. He had her sword in his hand and he swiped a thin finger up the blade.

Floyd heard the voice and he turned to look at the Joker, "Shit..." he muttered and he pulled Boomerang up, pushing the now blind Aussie behind him. Boomerang had a hand tight around his waist but Floyd was focused on the criminal mastermind in front of him.

"I heard this takes the souls of those it cuts down," Joker stared Katana down who glared back at him, "I wonder if I use it on you, I can hear your screams for the rest of eternity."

Katana's fist balled up.

"Maybe your husband," Joker grinned, "You two could be together once again." 

That did it.

"Kutabare!" Katana rushed forward and swung a kick at the Joker's head. He ducked but she just went back at him with a jab. He laughed, it was surprisingly easy to rile her up and now she couldn't even fight properly. Her moves were erratic and full of anger.

She grew angrier at his laughter. When he leaned forward during his chuckling she greeted his face with a knee to his chin. His head snapped up and he fell back into a roll, dropping the sword in the process. Stepping forward swiftly to get her sword she didn't see the man in the dark with gun, no one did. He aimed the gun at her hand, it wasn't intended to kill her or anything.

Floyd watched as the bullet grazed her wrist. Right as her hand was near the hilt of her sword. Floyd followed where the bullet came form and he lifted his arm, and shot in the direction. The silent bullet flew through the air and he knew he hit his mark when he heard the quiet thump.

Katana held her wrist. Floyd was right. The Joker's men weren't intended to kill any of them but to injure them so the clown prince could toy with them. The bullet only grazed her but it had blood flowing from the wound. She still had enough presence to grab her sword. She would have to use it with one hand and her non-dominant one at that.

The Joker was standing down and turned his head to the side to spit out something that Katana was sure was a tooth. Blood dripped down his chin, mingling with his lipstick.

"You got me good there, you really did." He snickered. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a revolver that was similar to the one Harley used except the trimming was green instead of gold like her's.

Katana ran up to him, her sword parrying the revolver. The gun dropped to ground and Joker, not caring about the gun, grabbed her injured wrist and twisted it. She groaned and lashed out wildly. Her sword slashed across his chest, and blood soaked into his white shirt. He shot his leg out and landed a kick to her stomach. Falling forward, she still held her sword tight in her hand. He lifted his leg high and brought it down on the back of her head in a violent axekick.

Katana went down, and she was out like a light.

"She's feisty. Reminds me of my doll," Joker swooned and then he looked down at the slash wound on his chest, "Oh boy oh boy. This hurts like a bitch."

Floyd pointed his rifle at the Joker, "I suggest you cut the shit 'fore you get blasted."

"I like the sound of that actually." Joker walked forward.

"I'm warning you!" Floyd said and his finger twitched with the urge to pull the trigger. 

"You're not going to shoot me." Joker stated.

"Man do you know who the fuck I am?" Floyd said. He finally noticed Boomerang's grip on his waist and that just made him want to shoot the green haired fool in front of him more.

"You won't do it because I know a little girl wouldn't want to spend the rest of her days in a freezer, cold and losing oxygen by the second." Joker looked his wrist as if there was a watch there.

"What?" Floyd questioned weakly.

"Zoe, was it? Cute kid, cute kid." Joker grinned.

"What the fuck you talking about!" Floyd pulled away from Boomerang, hs gun now up against the Joker's forehead, "You got my daughter! Y-you got my fucking kid! My babygirl!"

"She cries like an angel." Joker pushed the gun away.

Floyd brought it right back and his finger push down on the trigger just the slightest.

"I wouldn't do that. Then you won't know where she is." Joker said.

"Don't listen to him mate. He's bluffing!" Boomerang yelled, "The little bugger is fine, you gotta believe that. He doesn't know where she is."

Floyd wanted to believe Boomerang he really did, but the image of his daughter flashed in his mind and he lowered the gun. He couldn't trust the Joker, he could be lying or he could be explicitly telling the truth.

"Good boy," Joker smiled, "Now if you want to see your daughter you just have to do one thing."

"What?" Floyd snapped.

"Shoot Captain Boomerang."

* * *

Rick kicked open the metal door and found no resistence. He peeked in and looked around the corner. He motioned to his troops and El Diablo and Croc that the coast was clear. He went in and he was surprised at how empty it was. The only thing in the midde of the room was a large blue box.

The door slammed shut behind them. Looking back Rick saw everyone looking as surprised as he felt.

"Diablo, Croc. Come check this out." Rick said referring to the blue box.

El Diablo shook his head, "You loco? I ain't touching that thing."

"Croc?" Rick said to the reptilian.

"Fuck. No." Croc said simply.

Rick shook his head and stepped closer to the blue box. His troops surrounded him with their guns pointed at the box. He balled up his hand and knocked on the box. It sounded hollow. Kicking it, he jumped back when it fell open. Mist poured out and when it dissapted, the only thing the left in the middle of box was a note. He reached out hesitantly.

"Be careful." El Diablo warned.

"I'm trying," Rick said. He cleanched his eyes shut and just went for it. He grabbed the note and released a breath when nothing happened afterwards. He held the note to his face and read aloud, "Can you swim?"

Just as he said it, he heard something from above. Looking up just in time to see the rush of water fall down. Water was also coming from the sides.

"Oh shi-" El Diablo's curse was cut off as he was submerged in water. The whole room was like a gaint swimming pool now. Rick held his breath and swam to the top, until his head bumped against a pipe in the cieling. He gasped out and looked around to see his troops floating above as well.

"We're fucked, our guns are gonna be waterlogged now." One man said.

"Fuck!" Rick said and kicked his legs so he would stay afloat.

A bubble formed and popped out into the air as Croc's head popped up, he looked completely unfazed at the new developments. He looked around and Rick watched as panic took over the calm expression on his face.

"Chato?" Croc asked.

"Can he swim?" Rick asked.

Croc didn't answer. He ducked back down and began swimming around searching for his friend. He legs cut through the water as he swam frantically. He went deeper until his feet touched the floor, he waded now and that's when he saw the body curled up. Swimming over he wrapped an arm around El Diablo's chest and swam back up. His head popped back up and he pulled El Diablo above the water. The pyro's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

Rick swam over and pushed two fingers against the pyro's neck, "I got a pulse but it's weak. We need to start CPR!" 

"You hear that?" One of the troops asked.

It sounded like the water was getting sucked up. The water was going down and they were getting closer back to the ground. Finally all the water was gone. Croc held El Diablo and put him down, he made sure his hand didn't slam into the concrete floor.

Rick got down next to El Diablo near his neck. He placed his hand on the means chest and started compressions, he pressed down using his full weight. He counted in his head till he got to 100, it kept him from thinking bad thoughts. It kept him from thinking about El Diablo dying.

When he got to 100, he tilted put his hand on the unconcious man's head, tilting it back and lifting his chin. He leaned down and didn't hear any breathing. El Diablo's chest wasn't moving either. He pinched the man's nostrils and leaned down, his mouth going around El Diablo's. He gave one breath, and pulled back.

El Diablo still wasn't moving.

Rick tilted his head once more.

Croc was breathig hard as he watched Rick try to revive El Diablo. He couldn't lose him. He just couldn't.

Rick breathed one more time and pulled away. He began doing chest compressions again.

El Diablo shot up. Coughing up water. Rick held the man up with a hand under his back.

Croc visibly relaxed. El Diablo's eyes were unfocused and he layed back down. Breathing heavily, his chest and ribs hurt from Rick doing the CPR. He felt weak. He felt cold.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked.

Croc touched El Diablo's shoulder and flinched at how cold the man felt, "I don't think that's good."

"What?" Rick asked.

"He's freezing cold." Croc said.

Rick touched El Diablo and cursed. He felt like literal ice.

"We can't stay here, we gotta get the others." Rick said. He gathered up his soaked stuff.

Croc picked up El Diablo, cradling the man in his arms. El Diablo shivered and he lifted up a finger and tried to bring up a flame, there was a tiny spark but other than that nothing.

"I'm fucked." El Diablo said.

"You gon' be okay." Croc said.

They all moved froward and out of the room. Rick's troops had taken handguns out of their packs that had thankfully not been exposed to the water.

"Is he okay?" 

That voice was incredibly familiar, the accent was strong. The giggle that followed made Croc almost drop El Diablo at rhe anger he felt.

Harley stepped out of the darkness. Jonny Frost was behind her out of the way of the flamethrower that the crazy woman was wielding. 

"You did this?" Croc growled out.

"Not necessarily." Harley shrugged.

"First you leave us to die then you try to kill Chato..." Croc shook his head in disgust, "I _am_  going to kill you."

"I thought we were besties." Harley pouted.

"You ain't shit to me." Croc said.

Harley sighed, "Oh well. I guess you'll just have to meet my new bestie," She pointed the flamethrower at Croc, "Say hello to my little friend!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all like this chapter, does this count as a cliffhanger? :)) Also I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is willing or knows anyone, I would be eternally grateful :D


	7. You Should Bite The Hand That Feeds You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We believe what we want to because we know the truth hurts more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the first hint of a relationship in this chapter and also big thanks to [superpaulina10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/superpaulina10/pseuds/superpaulina10) for helping me out with my Spanish :)

"Shoot Captain Boomerang." Joker said, his eyes baring into Floyd's. He had satisfied grin on his face. He noticed that Floyd's hands shook but then the sharpshooter shrugged.

"Okay." Floyd said nonchalantly. He turned around and held his forearm up so his gun was pointing at Boomerang. The Aussie held his hands up to feel out where to go, everything was blurry and he had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen aside from the fact that Floyd thinks the Joker has his daughter and that the man just agreed to kill him.

"Oh bloody hell! He's lying mate, don't believe him. C'mon Floyd, don't do this-"

The silenced shot flew through the air and hit it's mark.

Floyd watched as the man's body dropped. He turned around and looked at the Joker expectantly, only to see the man with his back turned. His eyes widened and he ran after the man who was cackling loudly.

"Ay! What the fuck? Where's my daughter?" Floyd called out running to catch up to the green-haired man, he spun the man around by his shoulder who was still laughing.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Joker said with a pout.

"Tell me what?" Floyd grabbed the Joker's shoulders and shook the man, "Tell me! What the fuck is it?

"Aww, well, ya see..." He dragged out the sentence and his hand stealthily reached back into his pocket. He pulled out a needle and stabbed it into Floyd's neck, releasing the toxin.

Floyd stumbled. Touching his neck as it started to tingle, "What was that? Where's my daughter?"

"Oh her, well I don't have her. I was joking, y'know that's kind of my thing." Joker said and laughed at the look on the man's face.

"You're lying!" Floyd yelled. He felt his neck and shoulder start to numb.

"Oh no! Am I?" Joker held a hand over his mouth feigning shock but then looked completely serious, "I'm not lying this time sweet thang. Why would I? You already did what I wanted you to." He gestured to Boomerang.

Floyd had turned back to look at Boomerang's motionless body, when he did that the green-haired man took the time to escape. He ran as fast as he could and he didn't see what happened after, he knew the man could shoot him dead before he could even blink so he had three men placed in the room, unfortuanetly Floyd killed one of them. He had advised his men not to shoot Floyd after he poisoned him unless the man tried to make a move.

Floyd went next to Boomerang and dropped to his knees. This may be the one time he cursed his great aim. He peeled away the man's jacket and swore at the blood. He unbottened Boomerang's shirt.

"Oh my lord..."

* * *

 

"Say hello to my little friend!" Harley said gleefully. She pointed the flamethrower at Croc who was still holding Chato. Rick stepped in front of Croc with his hands up.

"Harley, you ain't gotta do this. These are your friends remember. They care about you," Rick tried to reason with her, "Put the flamethrower down, we can work this out alright."

She shook her head unconvinced, "I ain't letting ya walk away. My Puddin would get mad at me if I did that. I'm sorry guys but loves trumps friendship."

Croc put Chato down gently and turned to Rick, "She ain't my friend. She stopped being my friend when she tried to kill us."

"Tried to kill you?" Harley asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb bitch!" Croc growled, "You and your crazy boyfriend blew up the prison."

"Waylon I didn't..."

"Don't call me that." Croc stared her down. He would enjoy killing her and making her suffer. She tried to kill them and then she almost (maybe has) killed Chato. He was going to kill her and the Joker.

"Croc. I didn't blow up the prison." Harley said.

"You expect me to believe that?" Croc looked at her like she grew two heads. She had some gall to try to tell him that she didn't do what he knew she did.

"I tried to stop him. I didn't want to kill you," Harley said trying to get him to understand.

Croc snorted, "You did a real good job at stopping him."

"You don't get it, I had to let him bomb the place. He would get mad if I didn't let him. I love him, you don't understand what it's like to be in love." Harley said.

Croc crossed the room in two steps until he was a few feet from the flamethrower, "Don't tell me I don't understand. Don't pull that shit. Don't tell me I don't know what it's like to be in love." He turned his head and cast a glance at the unconcious man on the floor, "Don't tell me."

"Croc..." Harley whispered noticing the look, "I'm sorry but I can't, I don't know how to make this right. I-I have to kill you."

"Let's see you try." Croc growled.

Harley didn't hesitate and she pulled the trigger. A large spray of fire shot out. The smell of propane filled her nose and she watched as Croc cried out in pain and fell to his knees. She didn't stop until she saw him on the ground. His body was on fire and he screamed and rolled trying to put it out. She slowly backpeddled when Rick rushed over, taking off his jacket and waving it over Croc's body to put the flames out.

"Shit!" Rick yelled when the jacket caught fire. He threw it aside when one of the flames licked at his hand. He could do nothing but watch as Croc burned. Pointing at Harley, he yelled at his men, "Shoot her!"

Harley's eyes widened and she quickly took off the flamethrower. She grabbed her gun out her holster and began shooting at Rick's men. Jonny did the same. He took one man down and pulled Harley's mallet off of his back.

Turning to her, "Ms. H!"

She looked back and caught the mallet. In one swift motion, she slid across the floor on her knees and took out two of Rick's troops by swiping at their legs with her mallet. Standing up she shot one guy at the chest and swung her mallet to smash into his gut.

Rick had his handgun pointed at her but he didn't want to kill her, and he wouldn't get a good shot anyway because she was moving too fast. He pulled the trigger and hit her thigh.

"Dammit!" She reached down and pressed her hand against her thigh hoping to stanch the wound.

Jonny shot Rick in retaliation, he only hit his arm. He pulled out his walkie-talkie to contact the Joker but something caught his attention.

"Holy shit!" Jonny yelled.

At the end of the room, growing taller and taller was a skeleton with a headdress made of fire. It screeched finally grew to its full height.

"Ms. H, get away from that thing!" Jonny yelled but it was futile. The skeleton shot fire out of its hand at Jonny and the man fell to the ground with a agonizing cry of pain, as the fire killed him slowly

The skeleton stomped forward to where Croc is and with a swipe of his hand, the fire that Croc was engulfed in disappeared.

Rick moved out of it's way. He looked at where Chato was and saw his jacket, no longer on fire but black and crisp. He watched as the skeleton creature kneeled next to Croc and the creature disappeared until the person remaining in its place was Chato. He had pulled Croc close to him and he held the reptilian man whose body was covered in burns and he was blackened in places.

Chato rubbed Croc's face and it pained him how much this reminded him of when he had killed his wife. He looked at Harley and his eyes burned. She was still holding onto her leg and she watched Chato fearfully.

"Soy un gilipollas. Unlike everyone else I thought, I really thought you cared about us. How could you do this?" Chato asked. When she didn't answer he turned away from her, too disgusted.

"I'm sorry." Harley said

"You make me sick. You did this for the Joker right?" Chato scoffed, "How could you bend over for a man that doesn't even love you?"

"You shut the fuck up! My Puddin does love me!" Harley protested.

"No," Chato denied, "He doesn't love you. You're a toy. He uses you. He sent you off in a rocket. When you got caught by the Batman where was he?"

"You're wrong, he does love me!" Harley cried.

"Where was he?" Chato repeated.

"He does love me." She whispered to herself.

"Harley!" Chato yelled.

"He left! Okay! He fuckin' left me to go to prison. Is that what you wanted to hear? He left me to drown in the damn ocean. He left me with the goddamn Batman! He left me to save his own ass!" Harley said, "But that doesn't mean he doesn't love me."

"You really are delusional. If he really loved you, he would've been right there to get locked up with you. I would never leave my wife." Chato said. He stroked Croc's cheek, "You never leave the people you care about."

"Oh fuck you! You can't even talk! You killed your wife!" Harley said with malice.

"Fair enough. But I never left her. She always knew that I loved her, even when I did stupid shit like leaves drugs in the house. I was there for her till the end, I just didn't know I could control myself until I lost everything." Chato said. It was a low blow for Harley to bring up his wife but he didn't care. Soon he would have nothing. Croc was dying, who knows what could be going on with Floyd and Boomerang, and Harley has essentially given up on them.

"You don't get it. You're all alone. He's all I have. He's the only person there for me." Harley plopped down om her butt. The pain in her leg was excruciating.

Chato let out a short laugh, "I thought I was alone too but I'm not. He's not all you have. You had us. We cared for you."

"But it's not—wasn't the same. That's friendship. What me and my Puddin have is something more." Harley explained. Her leg was throbbing and blood was flowing out of it steadily. She felt herself go lightheaded.

"If you want something more. You just have to go get it. When you're not acting batshit loco, you're an amzing person and we—the squad—wouldn't be against something more with you." Chato said.

During their conversation they didn't notice Rick take his phone out of his pack and it thankfully hadn't gotten wet. He sent oit a text to Waller, requesting for immeadiate assitance and an ambulance.

"I can't. It would be wrong to treat Mr. J like that." Harley said.

"You really think he doesn't cheat on you? He has the power and the intimidation to get anyone he wants." Chato said.

"Wow, I'm flattered," Joker said, stepping out of the shadows, "I know you're trying to convinve her but...she knows what I feel for her."

Chato held Croc tighter.

"You said," Harley grunted as she stood up, she limoed over to him, "That I was your entertainment."

"You are! And you love it!" Joker said. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face but Harley smacked his hand out of the way.

"Does that mean you love me?" Harley asked.

"What I feel for you can't be defined." Joker said.

"Either you love me or you don't."

"Doll, you know I do." Joker said.

"I need to hear you say it." Harley requested, she grabbed his hand and pleaded, "Please. I need it."

"C'mon hun, pull yourself together." Joker said.

"Say it."

"I..."

"Say it please!"

"This is really unnesscary." Joker sung.

"Just fucking say it!" Harley yelled.

The two stared at each other. He pulled his hand away and grabbed her chin hard.

"You don't tell me what to do." He sneered in her face.

She pushed him away, "Then you don't tell me what to do."

His lips tightened in anger and he raised his hand and brought it across her face. The smack was loud in the room. Harley wiped away blood at the corner of her mouth and she winced. She looked at him angrily and punched him in his jaw.

He held his cheek surprised before tackling her. They rolled on the floor and tried to swipe at each other. There wasn't enough space for them to hit each other with any real force. Harley tried to roll him over but he was too heavy and the blood she's lost was making her weaker. Joker sat on her chest and forced her still. He grabbed her neck and began slamming her head against the floor.

Harley gasped for air and clawed at his face. He moved out of the way and her arms fell to her sides. That's when she remembered. Attatched to her hip was her pop gun. She reach down and got it. Quickly she pulled the trigger. The cork popped out and gas blew into his face. He began coughing and choking, and eventually his grip loosened. With her remaining strength she slammed the butt of the gun into his throat.

He fell back and she rolled away.

"You're going to pay for that!" Joker spluttered out when the gas disappated.

"C'mon then-"

The back door was kicked open and the troops that Rick had called marched in. Joker saw them and he stood up with a cough as he ran back the way he came.

"After him!" Rick ordered.

A group of troops raced after the Joker.

The others forced Harley down onto her stomach and put cuffs on her. She looked at Chato glassy-eyed as he helped them with Croc.

* * *

Floyd laughed as he looked at the wound on Boomerang's chest. He had inspected the Aussie's jacket and saw the stack of cash strapped to the inside. The bullet went straight through the cash and grazed Boomer skin which made him bleed but it didn't even go through the flesh. The impact from the bullet had knocked Boomerang out when his head smacked against the floor so he was unconcious.

Floyd began feeling lightheaded, he was now explicitly aware of the tingling numbness of his neck that began spreading from his shoulder down to his chest. He tried to roll his shoulder to get feeling back into it but he couldn't move it. The numbness went to his other shoulder and he did the same, but once again he couldn't move it. The numbing traveled from his shoulders to his chest and it made him feel like he had really intense heartburn.

He grabbed at his chest but he couldn't move his hands. He attempted to stand up but he just fell over limply.

"Wha..." His mouth moved lazily and it wouldn't form to the words he was trying to say. What had the Joker injected him with? He felt paralysed.

"Floyd!" Rick called. He went over to the man, who was on the floor gasping like a fish, "Floyd?"

Floyd couldn't speak. He tried but the words wouldn't come out.

"We need three more stretchers over here!" Rick said to his troops.

Two guys walked by leading Harley outside. She looked at Floyd who couldn't even make a face at her.

"Floyd, everything is going to be okay, we got help." Rick said softly. Just then to counteract that statement, Floyd began convulsing. His body seized and he began foaming at the mouth.

"Shit!" Rick yelled and was pushed out of the way as one of the medics went to Floyd's side. The medic gently turned Floyd the side. The other troops brought in two stretchers and the put Boomerang on one and took him out of the building. Two more troops helped Katana on to a stretcher and she was beginning to wake up.

"Colonel Flag." One troop called out.

Rick rubbed his face in frustration and went to the speak with the man, "Yes." He said.

"I'm sorry sir but the Joker got away." The man said.

"What?" Rick yelled, "What do you mean got away?"

"We went after him but he disappeared. We did manage to get his accomplices."

"His accomplices aren't shit! Do you see what he's done?" Rick gestured to Floyd who was now unconscious and being assited by the medic, "You need to find him!"

"With all honesty sir, you were the one that dragged them into this mess, not to mention your own troops. You lost three men today sir, if anything you need to find him. Sir." The man said.

Rick got in close to him, "You had a clear sight on him. He can't run that damn fast and he definitely doesn't do magic. Your ass is on the line from now on-" he looked at the man's name tag, "McGillicutty."

The man's jaw ticked as if he wanted to say more but he just turned away from Rick and joined the rest of his team. Rick groaned and ran a hand down his face in frustration, he already knew Waller wasn't going to be pleased about this.

"Flag."

Rick looked over his shoulder at Chato whose expression was steely.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rick asked.

"I know you probably ain't gonna let me but...can I go to the hospital with Waylon?" Chato asked.

Rick inspected his face and on second thought it wasn't all the emotionless, he could see the desperation in the pyro's eyes. He had the thought that without all the tattoos Chato would look somewhat friendly.

"That's most sincere thing I've heard all day. Go ahead man, Croc's gonna need you." Rick pat Chato's shoulder.

Though he didn't smile Rick could seee how satisfied the man was.

* * *

Croc was in surgery and Chato was sitting in the waiting room next to Rick, and though he looked calm on the inside he was freaking the hell out. He heard from Rick what had happened to the others and he was so worried for them. Everything was falling apart all because of Harley and the Joker. 

"Diablo, you should let the doctors check you out. You know how it was after you got injected last time you went full ghost pepper." Rick said.

"Ghost pepper?" Chato cracked a smile at that.

"Whatever you want to call it, skeleton guy," Rick chuckled and then he placed his hand on the pyro's shoulder, "I hate to repeat myself but I really think you should at least let a nurse or something look at you. You don't look too good."

"Here I thought I was pretty good lookin'" Chato joked, and then shrugged, "I don't know Flag. My whole team is hurt and I just feel cold."

"Literally." Rick added.

"Yeah. That can be fixed. I just gotta let myself heal and my body heat will go back up but I can't say the same for Waylon, Floyd, Digger, and Harley." Chato said.

"You still care about her? After all the shit she pulled today?" Rick asked incredulously.

"You don't get it. The others don't either. They never been in love before. You'll do anything for the one you love. My wife, Grace. She was mi cielo. My everything. What I felt for her I don't know if I'll ever feel again. One time this guy she knew, always had a thing for her. Me—I'm a chill guy, unless something happens I ain't gonna do anything but she told me that she wanted this guy to leave her alone. She didn't outright say kill 'em but it was implied. I didn't hesitate. She told me to stop people from selling around our kid's school, that's a lot to ask but I got it done."

Now that Rick thought about it, he did get it. He loved June so much that he would do anything for her, even kill her.

"Maybe what me and Grace had wasn't as unhealthy or obsessive as what Harley has with the Joker, but she's. And being in love is one of the best feelings in the world, I don't blame her for wanting to hold on to that," Chato said and held up his hand, "I'm not sayin' I ain't pissed, I'm sayin' that I get it."

Rick nodded slowly, "I think I get it too."

"Good." Chato said, finalizing the conversation.

However, Rick wasn't done, "But I have one more question."

"What?"

"What about Croc?"

Chato looked at Rick, "Whatchu mean?"

"I mean...do you think you'll ever feel like that for Croc?" Rick asked.

"You got the wrong idea. Waylon and I, we're just good friends alright. I ain't a maricon. Nothing against him but I don't go for guys." Chato said.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being gay right. And you could be bisexual." Rick said.

Chato glared at him, "Just stop! I'm not like that."

Rick held his hands up, "Okay. Okay. But when Croc's finished with surgery you should let him know because he's feeling something else."

"What?" Chato asked.

"When you were out. He was talking to Harley. She said that he didn't understand what it's like to be in love and he said that she shouldn't tell him that he doesn't know and then he looked at you." Rick said and for emphasis he pointed at Chato.

"That doesn't mean anything." Chato said.

"I think it does. You didn't see the look on his face when you drowned. That's the face of a man in love." Rick said.

"Fuck you." Chato said and turned away.

"I'll drop it but you have to tell me right now that if Croc said he loved you that you would outright reject him." Rick said.

Chato didn't turn away, "I'm not like that."

"How do you know?" Rick challenged.

"I just know!"

A nurse that was walking by shushed them.

"You didn't say you would reject him." Rick pointed out.

"Chingate." Chato said.

"Look, I'll leave it alone but if he or anyone else makes you happy and you get to feel loved again. I would take it and ignore the labeling. There's nothing wrong with how you feel for him. You're in prison for the rest of your life, don't you want to be happy?"

Chato remained silent.

Rick sighed and finally let it go but he knew it wouldn't be the last of the conversation. The only reason he even stopped talking was because of the person walking down the hall.

"Katana." Rick stood up and hugged the girl.

She pat him on the back with her uninjured hand and then let her go.

"How ya' feeling?" Rick asked.

"I am better. I will not be able to use this hand and I may have a _concussion,_ " her accent was heavy on the unfamiliar word, "But I shall live."

Rick smiled, "That's real good."

"And I want to sincerely apologize for how I acted earlier. I was disrespectful and wrong. You were right, they are not all bad, there is some good and I saw that today." Katana smiled back.

"What'd you mean?" Rick asked.

"Captain Boomerang and Deadshot. They care about each other. A true friendship." Katana said.

"Boomerang and Deadshot?" Rick said in disbelief.

"I heard you did a number on the Joker. Good job." Chato said to Katana.

"And I heard you did this number as well. You are a great asset." Katana smiled at Chato. She turned to Rick, "I have to go now to take care of business, I will be back soon to see how the others are doing. Do call if you need anything Rick."

"Business? You gonna go fight with one hand?" Rick asked.

"I am warrior. I have fought with no hands." Katana smirked and walked away.

"I like her." Chato said.

"Excuse me?" A woman said, "I am looking for Colonel Rick Flag. We were told by Amanda Waller to give any information to you on the conditons of Floyd Lawton, George Harkness, Waylon Jones, and Harleen Quinzel."

"Yeah, that's me." Rick said and he shook her hand, "Is everything alright?"

"Well..."


	8. Take It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured squad isn't a useful squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. This is a shorter chapter than usual but I just wanted to get it up so you all can read it. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff and school so I haven't had the time to write, but I promise that updates will come more regularly. And I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested because this chapter needs it lol.
> 
> Tell me what you think :)

"Is everything alright?" Rick asked the nurse.

"Well..." She flipped through the manilla folders, inspecting the papers inside, "Let's go by alphabetical order. So George Harkness is currently suffering from amaurisis fugax or temporary blindness, we managed to flush out the chemicals. Thankfully he closed his eyes when sprayed so most of it got on his face but because of that he did receive second-degree burns so he does have bandages over the upperhalf of his face. The bullet wound was negligible and it only grazed his side so that was nothing to worry about." she handed Rick Boomerang's folder, "He can be discharged at any time."

"Next is Waylon Jones."

Chato sat up straighter upon hearing Croc's name.

"He suffered third-degree burns. If the fire would've lasted any longer it would've been fourth-degree burns and he may have died. We just finished the debridment process and we are currently administering antibiotics intravenously. We began surgery for a skin graft except due to epidermolytic hyperkeratosis-"

"Due to what?" Chato asked.

The nurse looked at him, "The medical condition which causes his appearance, because of that his body is rejecting the transplant and he doesn't have enough free skin on his body to do a partial thickness graft."

"So what can you do?" Rick asked.

The nurse looked at Croc's folder, "What we can do is contact a herpetologist, a zoo, maybe even a taxidermist to see if we can receive a transplant from any crocodiles or alligators, but that will take a lot of time."

"I can get some people to look around." Rick said, taking out his phone.

"That will help greatly. Right now we'll keep him stabilized until a transplant is found." The nurse smiled.

"Hey, not bother but is he going to be alright?" Chato asked.

The nurse's smile dropped, "If we can get that transplant, yes."

"But if not..." Chato trailed off.

"Let's not think like that, we're going to do all we can," the nurse said, "Are you Chato? If I may ask."

"Yeah, what of it?" Chato asked.

"Mr. Jones has been asking for you since he's been drifitng in and out of consciousness."

"He has?" Chato whispered to himself.

"Alright, I got some people making some calls." Rick said, interrupting the nurse and Chato. The nurse gave him Croc's folder.

"Floyd Lawton was injected with vecuronium bromide, which is a paralyzing agent used often in medical practice. The seizure was caused by an overdose of the chemical. He received 14 mg directly to the bloodstream causing the body to fight instead of relax. We started dialysis to filter out the chemical and we had to insert a tube to facilitate breathing. He will be fine however."

Rick nodded, "When can he leave?"

"By tomorrow morning but we would like to keep him for another day if he's susceptible to any more seizures." she then handed him Floyd's folder.

"Harleen Quinzel is perfectly fine. We removed the bullet and she has a cast, we did have to do a blood transfusion but when that is finished she should be ready to leave." The nurse said but she did sound a bit displeased that Harley was fun.

"Great so out of all this she's perfect." Rick said under his breath and took Harley's folder.

"Ay señora, can I see Waylon?" Chato asked, standing from his seat.

"I don't know we don't allow people during surgery." The nurse said.

"He ain't having surgery now, right, you ain't got no skin for him. I just need to be with him, y'know if he doesn't...if he..." Chato ran a hand down his face with a sigh, and swayed on his feet, "He just needs me, like you siad he was asking for me."

The nurse looked at him and she felt a bit sorry for the man, she tightened his lips and said, "Okay but you have to be quiet."

Chato smiled, the face of the devil but the smile on an angel, "Gracias. No te arrepentirás." he moved to follow her but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Rick pulled Chato to him, "Remember what I said. You deserve to be happy too."

Chato stared at him passively, then pulled away and followed the nurse.

* * *

 

"So do I get a smelly mutt to help me around?" Boomerang asked his nurse.

She rolled her eyes, "You're a prisoner in solitary confinement, I doubt you'll need much helping around."

"Well I think I would. Like right now, I seem to have a problem down there." He snickered and palmed his crotch.

She groaned, "If only that stuff you got sprayed with made you mute."

"Hey I was brutally attacked, I think I need some TLC to help me heal." Boomerang got up and moved to closer to where he thought the nurse was but he just ran into a chair. Cursing, he clutched his foot.

"Aw poor baby." The nurse laughed.

"Damn these bandages!" He went to rip them off.

"He don't do that, if you want to heal leave them alone." Rick said, stepping into the room.

"Ricky, hey you here to send me off on another suicide mission." Boomerang said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't think that anything like this would happen." Rick said sincerely.

"That crazy fuck made Floyd shoot me. He made the man think his daughter was kidnapped! And then I got shot, like it was my fault and now I'm blind!" Boomerang said.

"I know..." Rick started.

"Blind!"

"I know, I know. You're blind, Croc's burnt up, Katana bruised and beaten, Floyd is paralyzed with a tube down his throat and Harley is perfect. Me and her are perfect. I didn't mean to put you into this position but that's how things work out, we do our jobs and move on."

"Paralyzed? Burnt?" Boomerang asked frantically, "This was never meant to be our jobs, we never wanted this, how the hell are we suposed to move on?"

They didn't notice the nurse leaving the room wide-eyed.

"I know!"

"You say you know but you don't know! You don't know anything about us or what we gotta deal with. You don't bloody care about us! All we are are your bitches to be used." Boomerang said and sat down but he couldn't exact see the bed so he just fell on his ass.

Rick sighed, "You're right, I don't know what you gotta deal with or about you, but that doesn't mean I don't care." he grabbed Boomerang's hand and pulled the man up. Clapping his shoulder, "I care man, I do."

"Whatever mate."

"I'll do what I can to help." 

"Take me to see Floyd then."

* * *

 

The nurse opened the door to the room. They were in the ICU. She gestured for Chato to enter.

"Can you give us a few minutes alone?" Chato asked.

She nodded, "Not that long though."

He nodded back and walked in, closing the door behind him. Croc lay on the bed, hooked up to two different machines, the IVs running out of his veins. His chest went up and down slowly, a little too slow for Chato's comfort. He looked weird after they took all the burnt skin off of him.

This was the only time Chato can say he's ever been scared around his reptilian friend. He was scared that he would lose the man tht he's come to call his friend.

"Waylon." Chato called, "Waylon, wake up man, it's Chato."

"I know that." Croc's voice rumbled lowly.

Chato looked at him surprised, "You're awake?"

"They gave me stuff to put me asleep but I just burn it off and the pain is keeping me up." Croc said, not opening his eyes.

"You need help sitting up?" Chato asked.

"No..." Croc said with a grunt, "It hurts to move."

"Man, I'm so sorry this happened, that I couldn't help you." Chato said. He moved to the side of the bed so he he could look at Croc. The reptilian man opened his eyes and their gazes locked.

"Don't be." Croc said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I don't matter right now."

"You _always_ matter." Croc said, his eyes flickering white. 

"Rick told me something weird."

"He's a weird guy."

Chato chuckled, "Yeah..." he then rubbed the back of his neck, "He said when I was drowing you had the face of a man in love."

Croc closed his eyes.

"I told him you ain't like that. He's loco right, you don't love me or anything." Chato said, not knowing whether he was stating it or asking it.

Croc didn't say anything.

"Right hombre?" 

"I ain't a liar."

"What's that mean?" Chato asked, his voice wavering.

"It means..." Croc paused when the pain got to be a bit much, "That I ain't going to lie to you 'bout how I feel."

"And how _do_ you feel?"

"Like I met someone who likes me for who I am. Who sees past the skin, the eyes, the super strength. Someone who cares for me for no reason. Someone who understands me and someone who I appreciate for everything they are," Croc opened his eyes, "Someone who I fell in love with."

Chato blinked and then shook his head, "No, you can't _love_ me. You're straight, I'm straight. We just don't..."

"I look like an animal, I ain't gon' have no one. I haven't felt anything for anyone in years, I ain't gon' be picky. Whatchu got in your pants don't matter to me." Croc said, and shifted in the bed.

"B-but, you can't love me I'm a monster." Chato disagreed.

"You're in angel in my eyes." Croc locked eyes with Chato.

"I..." Chato looked away, "I'm sorry man but I can't be with you like that."

"What are you so afraid of? You're going to be in prison the rest of your life, why don't you take a chance?"

"I can't."

"Is it because of how I look?" Croc laughed but then grunted when his side erupted with pain, "I thought you were better than that."

"No no! It's got nothing to do with that. I just, I like women, pussy, y'know."

"We don't have to fuck. I'll be whatever you want, as long as we're close," Croc look at the ceiling, "But I might not get that chance seeing how things are going."

"Cállate! You're going to be fine."

"Then what, I go back to being alone in the sewer?" Croc drawled.

"You're not alone, you got me." Chato said, "But not like _that."_

"You know we could be happy together." Croc said, "Don't you want to be happy?"

Chato stared at the reptilian man. That's exactly what Rick asked him. He did want to be happy, he really did. He wanted to love and feel loved again but with another man—it went against everything he learned as a child, that it was wrong to feel like that for another man.

But...did it really matter? He already had the devil's gift. He killed his family. Would loving another man really make him even more immoral than he already was?

"I do want to be happy," Chato said and before Croc could get his hopes up, "So let me think about it."

* * *

 

Boomerang couldn't see but he imagined how the tube looked as it scrunched up with every puff of air to Floyd's lungs. He could hear it and it sounded terrifying,

"How does he look?" He asked Rick.

"Like shit."

"I thought so."

"If I leave you here, you're going to be fine right?" Rick asked, "I want to go check on Harley?"

"Oh that bitch, yeah go ahead, I'll be great." Boomerang said exaggeratedly.

"Okay." Rick left the room and walked down the halls till he got to Harley's room which wasn't that far from Floyd's. He opened the door and walked in. Harley was cuffed to the bed and was flipping through the channels with the bedside remote.

"Flaggy poo! Hey! I missed ya', I still gotta get you back after shooting me." Harley greeted with a sickly sweet smile.

"The Joker got away, he didn't even bother to save your ass." Rick hissed.

"He'll be back for me." Harley said.

"You really think that?" Rick inquired.

"Yes. He loves me." Harley said simply. 

Rick rolled his eyes.

"How are the others?" She asked.

"Floyd is-" Rick shook his head with a laugh, "I'm not telling you. If this is your plan to fool me into thinoing you care then it's not going to work."

"I do care!" Harley proclaimed, "They are my best friends!"

"You have a twisted idea of friendship then." Rick said, "You drowned Diablo and you set Croc on _fire,_ not to mention you let your boyfriend loose on Boomerang and Deadshot. Katana, my friend got injured because of your psychotic lover. You're getting thrown into solitary for the rest of your life. If only they reinstated the death penalty."

Harley looked down, "So they're mad at me?" she said ignoring everything else Rick had said.

"You think?" Rick quipped.

"I don't want or need your self-righteous bullshit Rick. If you want to make me feel bad well good job, you've succeded. I didn't want to do that to them, I didn't want to blow the prison up. I tried to stop him! But he has this hold over me..."

"You're pathetic." Rick shook his head at her.

"I'm a psychiatrist that went crazy. I'm a walking oxymoron. What I _need_  is your help."

"You don't deserve my help." Rick spat out.

Harley sighed, "When I was in school, I got told something that led me to where I am now. I got told that everyone deserves help. That's why I stuck around to fall in love my puddin. I still believe it."

"If I help you, how do I know you're not going to go back to the Joker with the drop of a hat?"

"You don't. That's something I learned too. That you don't help someone so you can see what you think _will happen_. You help them because out of the goodness of your heart, you hope for the best results. I don't know if I still believe in that but I hope you can." Harley said

Rick watched her. She looked defeated. Before he could think more on it, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Getting it out, he answered the call and held it up to his ear.

"Hello." Rick answered

It was the manager of the nearby zoo on the phone. They had an American crocodile that was sick and soon to be put down. They could have the crocodile shipped over in a van as soon as possible.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I am in debt to you." Rick said cheerfully.

"What's got you all smiley?"

"Nothing," Rick pocketed his phone, "I'll be back and no funny business."

Harley watched him leave and she fell back onto the bed. She felt horrible and she knew that the only thing that would mkae her feel better is professional help, and if her teammates could forgive her. However, she knew that her puddin asked her to do it all over again, she would in a heartbeat. 

It was a slippery slope for her.


	9. Shoot Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does everyone deserve help and forgiveness? Katana thinks so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for long update! I was really busy and I just wanted to put out this chapter so it's kind of short. Hopefully I'll go back to my regular length and updates. Also, should I go ahead and skip to when they're back to prison or do you I have more to tell at the hospital?
> 
> Also, big thanks to [tatch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tatch/pseuds/tatch) for betaing for me. You're a sweetheart :)

It had been hours since the transplant got to the hospital, and they had begun the surgery on Croc as soon as possible. Rick had fallen asleep in the chair after getting ripped in two by Waller. Chato hadn't meant to eavesdrop but Rick was standing a bit close and, if he was honest, that was a conversation he had wanted to hear.

* * *

"Dammit Flag, you had one job! Capture the Joker!" Waller yelled.

Rick sucked air through his teeth, "Well that's a pretty damn hard and risky job!"

"You watch your tone Flag. I had faith that you could complete this mission, but I maybe I shouldn't have pinned my hopes on you. Do you know what happens when you fuck up?"

"Yes m'am." Rick forced out.

"I don't think you do. They're going to look at you, then it's all going to come back to me. And I'll be the one losing their job. I'll be blacklisted by government officials as incompetent and irresponsible. I'm the only black woman to hold this position and they'll gladly look for any reason to cast me aside. So, you, are going to fix this. As soon as those jailbirds are healed up, the Joker will be found and caught. Do you understand?"

Rick nodded, but the realized that she wouldn't be able to see, "Yes, m'am I understand."

"Good." Waller said, and then the phone clicked when she hung up.

* * *

 

Chato looked at Rick. The man looked stressed like nobody's business. He just looked worn down. Chato felt a bit of sympathy for the man, he had a stressful job, but he must've enjoyed it somewhat, to continue to take orders from Waller. Or maybe he still worked for her for an entirely different reason—Chato didn't really care, politics weren't for him, and he was mostly trying to keep his mind off of Croc and what they had talked about.

He wasn't in love with Croc or anything like that, he actually didn't know if he was capable of loving a man in that way but he could at least admit that he cared deeply for him. He cared deeply for all of the squad but somehow him and Croc just grew closer in a way he hadn't with the others.

If he had been into guys, he wouldn't necessarily have had a problem with how Croc looked and he wasn't exactly one to start judging people based upon their appearance—Chato wasn't winning any beauty pageants himself and he already knew that people had their own ideas when it came to his tattoos.

Croc was strong and funny, he had an great personality if Chato looked past the cannibalism. Who was he kidding? They were going to be thrown back in prison, him and Croc wouldn't have an actual chance at a relationship anyway. He shouldn't even bother contemplating it. Between a prison and the lives they lived, there was no room for love.

"You are deep in thought, yes?"

Chato jumped and looked over at Katana who stood next to him. Her mask was back on and her sword was at her side, she looked like one of those guards that you could never get to move. He almost thought she hadn’t said anything until she looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, you could say that," Chato said, "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. I finished up my business. It was quick work." Katana said and she glanced at her sword in contemplation.

"Does that thing really capture souls and all that?" He asked, curious.

"Yes." She unsheathed her sword and held it up to the light, "It was forged by the great Muramasa and it makes those who are evil commit evil acts. Whoever holds it may cut down their enemies and take their souls and communicate with them."

"Caray...you get to hear the voices of the dead, how do you deal with it?" Chato asked. He couldn't imagine listening to the people that hed killed—his daughter, his son, his wife. It would all be too painful.

"I...deal," she held her sword close to her face, reading the inscription, "It is a blessing, but a curse. I hold a powerful weapon and it's up to me to do powerful things with it. I learn to take in and understand the cries of the dead, Maseo—my husband—he calls for me sometimes. It makes me stronger knowing that with this weapon I will forever carry his strength, his pain, and his love."

Chato blinked at her, and his respect for her increased. They weren't all that different. His fire was his blessing and his curse, just like her sword. With his fire, he had to carry his family's strength, pain, and love—not as literally as Katana but all the same.

She sheathed the sword.

"Thanks for telling me that."

She nodded, "Thank you for listening."

They sat in silence for a while, until it was broken by Katana's soft voice.

"What were you thinking about?" Katana asked.

"I...can I ask you a personal question?" He asked.

"How personal?" She smirked.

He smiled, "It's personal for me."

"I am not a Buddhist reciting into a horse’s ear." She said.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused.

"It sounds much better in Japanese, but continue please." She smiled.

"Would you be in a relationship with someone who you never thought of in a romantic way?" Chato asked. He began playing with a small flame in his hand so he wouldn't feel embarrassed and completely back out of the conversation.

"I am not sure I understand." Katana said.

"Say you have a close friend. It's a woman. You still getting over a previous relationship. And you find out that she's got feelings for you. Would you want to be with her?" Chato asked.

"I have never felt that way for a woman but if I felt the same as her then yes." Katana said.

"That's it?" Chato put the flame out.

"If I do not feel the same then I would not be with her." Katana leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

"It ain't that easy for me." Chato mumbled.

"Why not? Do you feel the same for this man?" Katana asked. Chato snapped his head at her. She rolled her eyes, "English isn't my first language but I am not stupid."

"I don't know if I feel the same." Chato admitted.

"Is another man the problem?" Katana inquired.

"No, nah. I mean yeah but the more I talk about it, the more it's not a problem." Chato shrugged.

"Then what is the problem?" she asked.

"I think it's because I'm not really ready for a relationship. I lost my wife and my family. I was ready to die in peace and all of that got changed. The last person I loved that way, I killed." Chato said weakly.

"You are afraid of killing him?" Katana tilted her head.

"Yeah! I mean, fire is dangerous. He almost died today because of it, I can't put him in that situation again." Chato said defeated.

Katana put a hand on Chato's shoulder, "You should tell him this. I think you do care for this man but you have to let go of your fears. You are strong. Keizoku wa chikara nari, to continue is power."

* * *

Boomerang had fallen asleep in the chair in Floyd's room. He snored very loudly, so loud that he woke Floyd up, who began coughing because of the tube in his throat. A nurse came in upon hearing him.

"Mr. Lawton, I need you to calm down before I can remove the tube." the nurse said loudly and coherently. Floyd sat up in the bed and reached for his handgun, but didn't find anything except for the IV. He made a motion at the nurse, and she nodded, apparently she understood him.

"I can do that but first you have to lie down sir." She said, placating with her hands out in front of her.

He slowly lay back down in the bed and she came to his side and began fiddling with the IV.

"This is a local anesthesia so the removal of the tube isn't uncomfortable." The nurse smiled.

Floyd flicked her off.

She looked taken back but proceeded to give him the drugs and he felt himself go lightheaded before he sagged in his bed. While he was out of it, she took the tube out and left the room as quickly as she had came.

Boomerang had woken up during the commotion. He stood up and freaked out a bit at how dark everything was but then he remembered that he was temporarily blind. He felt his way around the room.

"Digger...man whatchu doing?" Floyd said loopily. The drugs made him want laugh like crazy.

"Ace! Glad to see you're awake. We need to address how you almost _killed_ me, I mean you should know better than not to believe anything that man said about the ankle biter." Boomerang said. He touched the edge of the bed and stood at the foot, or so he assumed.

"Ay man," Floyd dragged out, "Why you bringin' up old shit?" then he giggled, like a legit giggle, like a schoolgirl.

"It happened 'bout thirteen hours ago. You crook?" He asked.

"Wha?" Floyd said languidly.

"You sick?" Boomerang clarified.

"I just had a damn tube down m' throat, I think I'm pretty fucking good if I'll say." Floyd snorted then he stared at Boomerang, "What is going on wit your face?"

"You don't remember I got sprayed with that bloody acid. I'm temporarily blind!" Boomerang threw his hands up in exasperation.

"C'mere." Floyd whispered.

"What for?" Boomerang asked cautiously.

"Just c'mere real quick." Floyd whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?" Boomerang felt around, and made his way to the side of the bed.

"Just bring your ass here." Floyd said.

Boomerang reached the side of the bed but he still didn't know where he was. Floyd grabbed his hand, pulled him close so his mouth was near to Boomerang's ear and he said, "I wasn't aiming to kill. He said shoot." then before the Aussie could pull away, Floyd planted a kiss on his lips.

"What the fuck? Did 'ya just kiss me?" Boomerang asked. He rubbed his mouth.

Floyd waved him off, "You acting like you ain't never kiss a guy before."

"I haven't!" Boomerang denied vehemently.

"Really?" Floyd asked exaggeratedly, "You're so..."

"So...what? Whatcha trying to say mate?" Boomerang questioned indignantly.

"The earrings."

"The earrings, really?" Boomerang said dejectedly.

"The unicorn."

"Pinky..."

"Yeah unicorns are like the spirit animals of the queers." Floyd said.

"What?" Boomerang asked.

"They're horses that want to be majestic so they put dicks on their heads." Floyd said.

"Usually you aren't one to say dumb shit, but you are acting like a right drongo." Boomerang snorted, he was oddly not bothered that he just had his first kiss with a man but more at the fact that he seemed gay to Floyd.

"Man, I'm high, I don't even know what I'm saying." Floyd laughed.

* * *

Katana roamed the halls of the prison, she had a destination in mind and she didn't exactly know where she was going but she didn't feel like asking, besides it would do her some good to think—not necessarily relax, she never got the chance to relax. She was always on guard, her hands on her hips, right near the hilt of her sword. As she walked, she thought of her conversation with Chato and the one earlier with Rick. Maybe she was being a bit harsh when it came towards the group of criminals but it was just ingrained in her mind to be against all forms of evil and to uphold the highest standards.

Every since that day when she had fought to save her husband and her children, she had vowed to to fight for justice. Now that she thought about it she could relate to Chato, they had both lost their families and it made them who they were now, same with Floyd and how he did what he did to give his daughter the best. The others she wasn't so sure about—Croc was too dangerous, Boomerang made her very uncomfortable with his flirting, and Harley was too erratic and much too dependent on The Joker and not to mention what she did to the team.

"Yo, can a gal get a snack or something, I'm starving here!"

Speaking of Harley, Katana stopped next to the door where the yelling was coming from. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Final-" Harley started but blinked when she saw it was Katana, then she grinned, "Oh boy, am I happy to see ya'! Y'here to get me out?" she pulled at the handcuffs that held her to the bed.

"No." Katana said.

Harley pouted, "Well then you can just leave if you ain't gonna help me."

"I want to understand." Katana said slowly.

"You already know how to speak English doll." Harley said.

"Why did you do it?" Katana asked.

Harley shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talkin' 'bout hun."

"Why did you hurt Croc and El Diablo?" 

"I don't know." 

Katana stepped closer to the bed, "You are a smart woman, you know."

Harley sniffed at that and frowned, "You ever been in love?"

Katana stiffened.

"Oh right, you had a husband. I remember Ricky tellin' us that. My Puddin and I aren't married but we don't need to be to know we love each other." Harley sighed sadly, "I guess I was trying to show him and myself that I could put him above everything. That he was my own and only."

"But you cannot?" Katana asked.

"I...don't think I can." Harley said but shook her free hand frantically and sat up, "Don't get me wrong! I love him a whole lots! But..."

"But?" Katana motioned for her to continue.

"But I care about the team too much. I don't know how it happened, they just made me care and now they'll hate me because of what I did." Harley said dejectedly.

"You are pathetic." Katana sneered.

"Hey!"

Katana moved closer to the bed, took of her mask to reveal a fierce expression.

Harley's eyes widened.

"If you care about them, you will fight for forgiveness. You will fight to make it right. I just learned that people can change and that means you can." Katana said sharply and she put her mask back on.

"You remind me of someone." Harley looked away, "She woulda said the same thing."

"Well then she is also a smart woman." Katana said and left the room.

Harley looked at her retreating form and realized that Katana was right. She couldn't just let her wrongs define her relationship with the squad, if she cared about them so much then she will fight for them and their forgiveness. She would do the same if she had made her Puddin mad, but this was different. She couldn't go and buy a card that said 'Sorry for roasting you with a flamethrower! xoxo', she needed to put some effort into this—hopefully she won't be in solitary confinement for the rest of her life because that will make it much easier.

As she stared at the handcuffs, Harley was determined to make this right.


End file.
